Je ne suis plus un enfant
by Hyuukie
Summary: Eeteuk organise un super party, tout le monde y est invité.(Shinee, Suju, TVXQ! et Exo) La seule condition : les mineurs ne boivent pas. Or, plusieurs profitent de ce party pour faire des conneries… Malheureusement, une sera interceptée par un paparazzi… À qui la faute?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPITRE 1**

Normalement le dortoir était mouvementé, la voix de Jonghyun résonnait fort et on pouvait entendre Key qui hurlait contre le bordel à des kilomètres, or, en ce vendredi soir, tous étaient silencieux devant un programme de télévision très ennuyant. Taemin se replia sur lui-même et soupira bruyamment. Il avait envie de popcorn, d'un film d'action… Le groupe semblait tous essayer de trouver une idée géniale, quelques choses à faire, mais aucun n'osait se déclarer. Ce fut le téléphone cellulaire d'Onew qui brisa le silence glacial. Le leader se leva rapidement et courut un peu partout dans l'appartement à la recherche du bruit.

Où était son cellulaire?

-JINKI! Cria Key.

L'amateur de poulet se retourne vers lui en moins d'une seconde.

-Je l'ai rangé dans ta chambre, tu l'avais laissé traîné sur..

Key n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que celui-ci commença à lui repéter le même refrain dû : « On ne touche pas à mes affaires! ».

Il partit le récupérer et sourit en voyant le message texte qui s'y trouvait. Sa tête sortit du cadre de porte, il regarda le groupe.

-Devinez qui organise un « SUPER » party ce soir?!

-Laisse-moi devinez… Les « SUPER » junior? Résolu Key.

-EXACTEMENT!

Tous se levèrent rapidement décidément excité. Taemin courut se changer, mais Jonghyun l'arrêta en lui tirant son chandail.

-Taemin, t'as pas l'âge de venir… Quand c'est eux qui organise des party.. c'est comment dire..

-Je sais! Je suis pas con! Je ne prendrai pas d'alcool, c'est tout.

Le même refrain. Taemin était rouge de colère.

-J'ai pas envie de stressé et de toujours te surveiller!

Key s'y mettait lui aussi. Les poings de Taemin se serrèrent.

-Si c'est comme ça, on a qu'à aller voir un film tous ensemble! Proposa-t-il, se rappelant le popcorn qu'il s'imaginait depuis un moment.

-…..On a envie de s'amuser nous… dit Minho.

Taemin serra les dents. Il était hors de lui. Son visage resta néanmoins impassible et il se dirigea tranquillement, le cœur serré dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'ils leurs tournèrent le dos, il ne put se contenir de marmonner :

-On gage combien qu'Exo sera là? J'aurai l'air d'une vraie princesse qui est enfermée dans sa tour…

-TAEMIN!

-Ah puis vous savez quoi, dit Taemin en leur faisant face. J'AURAI DONNÉ TOUS CE QUE J'AI POUR FAIRE PARTI D'EXO ET PAS DE SHINEE MERDIQUE! ILS N'AURAIENT JAMAIS DÛ ME FAIRE DÉBUTER AVEC VOUS.

Il claqua la porte de sa porte et la barra.

* * *

Yunho et Changmin étaient arrivés les premiers, après Eeteuk, bien entendu, car c'était lui qui organisait le party. Il avait loué un immense terrain, caché de tout afin d'être sûr que personne ne les trouve. Autour de ce terrain, une forêt baignait. Yunho et Changmin montèrent des tables et installèrent de la nourriture, ainsi que l'alcool à la disposition de tous les majeurs. Ils seraient en charge de surveiller ce coin.C'était si rare qu'ils pouvaient se réunir tout le monde ensemble, ils étaient tous très occupés normalement. Les invités commencèrent à arriver un à la suite de l'autre. Yunho croisa ses bras. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment… Il mordit ses lèvres et regardaient les gens. Il se sentait en charge de tout le monde. Si quelques choses devaient arriver… ce serait de sa faute. Oui, c'était Eeteuk qui organisait, mais il ne serait certainement pas totalement là d'ici une heure ou deux, le leader des Supers Juniors adore boire…Changmin se prit une chaise et s'assit à côté de lui. Il se sentait un peu seul. Les groupes de la SM étaient si gros… Même Shinee était 5. Tandis qu'eux étaient 2. Rien que deux…

-Hyung… mumurra doucement Changmin

-Mn?

-Hier, j'ai imaginé qu'on allait à se party… avec Junsu, Yoochun et Jaejoong… Tu imagines… ? Exo, Shinee, Supers Juniors et TVXQ réunis… On se serait éclaté….

Yunho ne répondit eux un mal de cœur. Depuis la séparation, tous les party lui semblait vide. Sans ses 3 membres, ils étaient incomplets. Incapable de s'amuser comme avant. Incapable de faire un million de connerie. Il imaginait Junsu jouer au soccer avec les plus jeunes et Eunhyuk, Yoochun faire son fou, et Jaejoong à ses côtés…Ces trois avaient tellement de chose à apprendre au plus jeune!

Stupide connerie…

Tout lui manquait. Les parody de drama qu'ils faisaient, leurs promotions de fou au Japon, les TV Shows à 5, ça semblait si loin. C'était de loin, les meilleurs moments de sa vie et il ne pourrait plus jamais les revivre. C'était terminé. Il enviait Supers Juniors d'être encore ensemble… et de pouvoir autant rigoler comme eux il le faisait avant.

* * *

Jonghyun but une grosse gorgée de sa bière.

Exo était là.

Le problème.. C'était qu'ils n'avaient pas envie d'accepter le fait que Taemin avait vieillis. Pour eux, il resterait toujours le petit enfant mignon, celui qui était plus près d'être le frère de Yoogeun que d'être son père. Le petit timide qui adorait la danse.

Le party se déroulait à l'extérieur, il faisait beau et chaud. Un grand feu régnait au centre du terrain. Jonghyun n'avait aucune idée d'où il se trouvait… Chez quelqu'un de Super Junior, certes! Il observait Onew qui rigolait avec Eeteuk et Minho. Se sentant fixé, Jinki s'approcha de Jonghyun.

-Tu devrais l'appeler pour qu'il vienne…

-Non.

Onew soupira.

-Je vais le faire alors…

-Non! Il ne peut pas venir.

-Et pourquoi pas? Regarde, il s'amuserait bien avec Exo! Pour une fois qu'il aurait des amis de son âge!

-On est pas ses amis? Tu embarques dans ses conneries toi aussi? Moi, j'en ai follement marre de « Exo » par ci et « Exo par là ». Il ferait une tonne de merde s'il venait!

Il s'imaginait déjà ce pervers d'Heechul lui rouler des pelles... Ou encore se coller un peu trop au « si fabuleux » Exo… Il était naïf!

-Écoute, Taemin est milles fois plus mature et responsable qu'Exo! À ce que je vois, il ne se passe rien de mal! Et on sera là.

-Tu comprends rien.. marmonna Jonghyun.

-Si, je comprends très bien! Taemin est seul dans sa chambre, tandis qu'il devrait être AVEC NOUS!

Onew se releva et partit un peu plus loin, essayant de rejoindre Taemin avec son Samsung.

* * *

Vous avez aimé? Pour le prochain chapitre vous verrez entrer Donghae et Eunhyuk, ainsi que Luhan et Kai! Il ne reste plus qu'une semaine OU MÊME MOINS!, patientez un peu =)!


	2. Chapitre 2

**CHAPITRE 2**

Eunhyuk s'amusait à danser avec ses « petits » frères comme il aimait bien le dire, c'est-à-dire avec Kai et Luhan. Comme il avait énormément, bu, il dansait croche et n'importe comment ce qui fit rire son audience. Donghae qui rigolait plus que les autres, le prit par la main pour le faire asseoir plus loin, c'est à dire près du feu de camp. C'était bien beau danser croche, mais s'il devait se briser la cheville, il aurait probablement pleuré durant au moins un mois… Et dieu qu'Eunhyuk était pleurnichard.

Donghae en profita pour passer son bras autour de sa taille, il aurait qu'à dire qu'il avait peur qu'il tombe?..

-Il… le petit!.. Pas là?, demanda Eunhyuk en hoquetant.

-Qui? Demanda Donghae

-Taemiiiiiiiiiniiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiie!

Donghae regarda attentivement un peu partout. Il avait raison, Taemin n'était pas là. Peut-être qu'il avait un imprévu?

-Hyukkie, il est plus si petit! Il est plus grand que toi!

Dit Donghae en caressa la taille d'Eunhyuk.

Il avait toujours un peu profité du fait qu'Eunhyuk aimait boire. Il n'avait bien entendu, jamais été jusqu'à le violer, mais voler quelques baisers… ça il l'avait fait souvent. Heureusement que son petit singe ne s'en souvenait jamais.

-Tu es en train de nous traiter de vieux? Dit Eunhyuk avant de pouffer de rire et de poser lentement sa tête contre l'épaule du plus vieux jeune.

-… Un peu. On approche la trentaine… Il faudra se marier, aller à l'armée, avoir des enfants. Je sais pas encore combien de temps on va durer, les Super Junior, mais ce ne sera pas à tous jamais… On aura nos activités seuls peut-être?

Donghae baissa les yeux. Veillir lui faisait si peur. Il n'avait pas de famille, les membres du groupe était tous ce qu'il lui restait, qu'arriverait-il s'il se retrouvait seul?

-Eunhyuuuuk! Moi! Dit-il en se pointant tout en regardant Donghae droit dans les yeux. Veux être le parrain de TOUS tes enfants!

Donghae sourit tristement et il lui répondit :

-Donghae, moi, veux que tu sois le papa de tous mes enfants…

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Kai et Luhan se retrouvèrent ainsi seul, sans leur senior. Ils étaient un peu mal-à-l'aise de danser juste tout les deux ensemble. De plus, c'était Eunhyuk qui mettait l'atmosphère et qui le tout amusant. Luhan soupira et étira ses muscles en regardant Donghae et Eunhyuk partirent vers le feu à l'autre bout d'où se trouvait tout le monde.

-Luhannie, où es l'alcool?

Le plus vieux soupira. On les avait avertis, il venait, à condition que les mineurs ne boivent pas. Bien entendu, lui, pouvait. Mais pas Kai.

- Tu n'as pas écouté la condition de Eeteuk pour venir?...

-Sa condition est stupide! Regarde-toi et Xiumin! Vous n'arriveriez pas à rentrer dans les bars, tandis que moi ou encore Tao, on y arriverait!

-C'est pas une question de physique….

Kai soupira une nouvelle fois et lui tourna le dos pour s'approcher du buffet improvisé, là où toutes sortes de boissons régnaient. Il venait de remarquer qu'elles se trouvaient là. Luhan le suivit en tirant son bras pour l'empêcher de marcher, mais il était bien plus fort que lui.

-Juste une bière… Ça ne fera de mal à personne!

Luhan roula les yeux et accepta sa proposition. Kai lui fit un clin d'œil et prit deux bières.

-On avait dit une! Marmonna le petit cerf.

-Exact, une pour moi et une pour toi.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

-Jonghyun! JONGHYUN!

Le leader secoua le corps du chanteur qui était endormi par l'alcool.

-JONGHYUN! TAEMIN A DISPARU

-Mnn quoi?

Jonghyun se prit la tête, il était étourdi.

-TAEMIN A DISPARU! IL NE RÉPOND PAS AU TÉLÉÉPHONE!, Jinki était essoufflé. Je suis allé au dortoir, et il n'est plus…OH MON DIEU.. Et si.. sii.. tu imagines.. oh mon dieu… ON L'A PEUT-ÊTRE POUSSÉ À ALLER SE TUER!


	3. Chapitre 3

**CHAPITRE 3**

Taemin avait le cœur serré. Il avait entendu toute la scène. Il observait devant lui, Donghae qui embrassait tendrement Eunhyuk. Donghae posa ses mains sur son visage afin d'appronfondir le baiser…Taemin sourit en même temps de rougir. Il les avait toujours trouvé mignon ensemble… Lorsqu'il vit leur langue se caresser, le cœur de Taemin arrêta de battre et il tourna doucement la tête sentait qu'il dérangeait leur intimité. Néanmoins, curieux, il relevait souvent ses yeux… Les mains de Donghae devenaient un peu plus baladeuses passant sous le chandail de dancing machine. Taemin recula, il devait partir maintenant... En reculant, il fit craquer une branche, ce qui fit sursauter Donghae.

Le chanteur s'affola.

-C'est.. Taemin! Je.. Je pensais que tu étais là! J'ai.. je te jure.. il..

Taemin qui était aussi embarrassé ne sut quoi dire mis à part un simple :

-Je dirai rien.. je jure!

Donghae fut tout de suite rassuré et respira normalement en couchant le corps presque inanimé d'Eunhyuk.

-Tu viens d'arriver? Demanda Donghae.

-Oui…, le maknae de Shinee s'assit à côté d'eux, près du feu.

Même si le feu était le centre du terrain, tous s'étaient éparpillés un peu partout, loin de celui-ci.

-Dis.. Tu as pas peur que SM l'apprenne pour Eunhyuk et toi?

-Il y a rien entre lui et moi.

-Vous sortez pas ensemble?..

-Non.

Taemin était légèrement troublé. Ne venaient-ils pas de se rouler une pèle devant lui?

-On sort ensemble quand il est saoul, murmura Donghae en riant. Avec tout les pornos' qu'il écoute.. il a vraiment pas besoins de moi.

Taemin rit, surtout de force. Il était toutefois touché de la complicité que Donghae lui offrait. Enfin quelqu'un qui ne le voyait plus comme un enfant!

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Luhan suivit Kai jusqu'où il allait. Ils ne pouvaient même plus voir la lumière du feu. Décidemment, personne n'arriverait à les retrouver au fin fond de cette forêt! Kai s'assit sur le sol, Luhan fit de même. Ils commencèrent à boire leur bière tranquillement.

-On aurait pu rester un peu plus proche…

-Pour qu'Eeteuk ou Yunho viennent me gronder? T'es fou où quoi?

Kai rit doucement. L'ambiance était un peu froide. Ils se connaissaient, oui, mais comme ils faisaient leur promotion dans un pays différent, cela permettait peu de contact entre eux.

-C'est vrai que t'aime Sehun? Demanda Kai sans aucune gêne.

Luhan devient rouge comme une tomate et se gratta la tête. Attends, qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire? Lui, aimer Sehun? Primo, Sehun était un homme… Il avait les yeux grands.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?! Tu tiens pas l'alcool Kai?! Répliqua-t-il.

Le mentionner rigola.

-Je tiens mieux que toi. Mais tu l'aimes? Oui ou non?

-C'est quoi cette question?!

-Bah il y a des rumeurs….

Il fronça les sourcils. Exo-K s'amusait à parler d'Exo-M? Ils inventaient même des rumeurs? C'était quoi cette histoire… Kai se coucha sur le dos et enchaina :

-Quelqu'un m'a dit que Sehun et toi, vous vous êtes déjà embrassé quand vous étiez trainee. Donc, on a pensé que peut-être tu l'aimais… C'est vrai?

Les lèvres de Luhan formèrent un « O ». Il ne bougeait plus. Qui avait inventé cette histoire… Il prit sa bière et rempli sa bouche du liquide. Lorsqu'il vint pour avaler, il eut de la difficulté et posa ses mains sur sa bouche, pour s'empêcher de tout recracher. Il n'aimait pas spécialement la bière. Il aurait certainement pris une autre sorte de boisson s'il avait pu.

Kai sourit en le regardant.

-T'as vraiment embrassé Sehun…? Mon dieu… Tu dois me raconter ça! C'est toi ou lui…? Un baiser comment?! Tu lui as roulé une pelle? Ou c'est lui? Ou.. Est-ce qu'il s'est passé autre chose?! .. Vous avez baisé je gage…..

Luhan s'affolait, il était sous le choc, sur le bord d'une crise cardiaque.

-IL Y A RIEN ENTRE SEHUN ET MOI! Dit-il en serrant les poings.

-Fait pas ton gêné Luhannie…

-Je te jure! RIEN! Je sais pas du tout c'est quoi ses rumeurs, mais j'ai jamais embrassé Sehun de TOUTE MA VIE. Qui t'as dit ses conneries?!

-Jamais?

-QUI T'AS DIT SES CONNERIES?!

-Tu veux vraiment savoir? … dit Kai en s'approchant de lui.

Luhan le regarda avec rage. Si Kai connaissait cette rumeur, ça voulait dire que tous Exo-K la connaissaient, peut-être même Super Juniors, Girls Generation, F(x), Shinee, Kangta, TVXQ! et Boa, pour qui il avait tant de respect.

-Qui t'as dit ça?

-Sehun.

-HEIN?!

-Sehun, lui-même. Il m'a conté que vous vous êtes embrassé un an avant le début d'Exo…

Luhan baissait son visage vers le sol. Il faisait noir et il était fou de rage. Il ne l'avait jamais embrassé… qu'est-ce que son meilleur ami avait conté… pourquoi avait-il fait ça…. Il avait pensé à quoi? Maintenant quelle genre de réputation avait-il au près de la SM…

Luhan avait les yeux rouges, il avait envie de pleurer et de frapper à mort Sehun. Lui, il était loyal envers ses amis. Ils étaient ce qu'il avait de plus cher et voilà que son « meilleur » ami, avait gâché sa réputation.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

-Hyung!

-Mn..? répondit Yunho

-Kai vient de prendre deux bières…

-HEIN?! Il a pas le droit! S'écria Yunho.

Ils avaient été chargé de surveiller l'alcool, mais Yunho était absorbé à ses souvenirs et ne surveillait pas vraiment.

-On fait quoi..? demanda Changmin.

Yunho se leva et regardait dans toutes les directions. Il ne voyait pas se foutu garçon nulle part.

-Tu as dit deux?

-Oui, il était avec Luhan.

- Bon… ils n'arriveraient rien de bien mal avec deux bières…mais si je le vois… Je te jure !

Changmin rit silencieusement.

-Hyung..?

-Mn?

-Je peux te dire un secret?

Yunho eut peur. Quand quelqu'un vous dit cette phrase, c'est jamais bon signe normalement. Il tourna son visage vers Changmin.

-J'ai contacté Jaejoong la semaine dernière…. On s'est parlé…

Le plus vieux resta immobile. Changmin avait enfreint un règlement. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de se contacter! Et puis, pourquoi vouloir parler à Jaejoong? Il ne bougeait plus. Incapable de parler normalement. Comment avait-il eu son numéro? Comment…

-Eunhyuk m'a donné le numéro de Junsu… Et ensuite avec lui, j'ai eu le numéro de Jaejoong…et Yoochun.

-Tu as parlé avec Junsu? Mumurra Yunho d'une voix entre la triste et la colère.

-Avec Yunho aussi… Je ne voulais pas que tu sois fâché… Hyung tu sais que je t'abandonnerai, moi… Ne soit pas fâché! J'étais.. Je m'ennuyais!, Changmin était sur la défense.

-…Comment vont-ils?...

Ce fut l'unique phrase que Yunho pu prononcer.

* * *

J'espère que vous aimez la fiction jusqu'à date...! Laissez vos commentaires !

Prochain chapitre, je vous promets beaucoup d'action!


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

-Onew! Calme-toi... Il ne peut pas s'être suicidé juste parce qu'on lui a dit de rester à la maison ! s'exclama Jonghyun.

-T'es sûr ? T'ES SÛR TOI?! ON LE REJETTE TOUJOURS… Tu sais jamais ce qui pourrait arriver... Ce qu'il peut penser…

Jinki était mort de trouille, Jonghyun commençait lui aussi à avoir peur. Il avait raison. Depuis un certain temps, ils avaient été un peur dur avec lui. Taemin tentait de changer son image de petit garçon parfait et mignon. Il grandissait, c'était sûr, mais c'était difficile à accepter. Mêmes pour les fans.

- Il n'est pas au dortoir tu as dis? Demanda Bling Bling.  
-Non.  
-… Il est peut-être allé voir son film? C'est pour ça qu'il ne répond pas…

Ceci rassura le leader. Malgré cela, sa panique ne fut pas indifférente pour la diva de Super Junior. En effet, Heechul s'approcha du duo, se demandant ce qui arrivait. Il avait vu au loin le duo qui s'étaient mis à part du groupe. Contrairement à ce que les deux membres de Shinee auraient pu penser, Heechul n'était pas encore bourré.

-On dirait que t'as vu un fantôme Mr. Poulet! S'exlama Heehcul.  
-Non.. C'est pas ça! Dit Onew.  
-On a juste perdu Taemin…expliqua Jonghyun.  
-Taemin? Je l'ai vu i secondes!  
-HEIN?! Dirent en union Jonghyun et Onew.  
-Ouais! Il est avec Donghae et Eunhuk près du feu.

Ils étaient à la fois rassurés et frustré. Taemin était bel et bien en vie, mais il leur avait désobéit. Onew s'apprêtait à aller chercher le bébé du groupe, mais Heechul le prit par l'épaule pour l'empêcher d'aller vers le feu.

-Woooaaah mon petit ! Tu connais le mot « intimité »? Je ne pense pas qu'ils veulent de toi près du feu.

Jonghyun et Onew froncèrent les sourcils.

-On va juste chercher Taemin et le ramener ici! Répliqua Jonghyun  
-Ouais… et déranger Eunhyuk et Donghae?  
-Déranger…?  
-C'est le seul moment où ils peuvent se rouler des pelles! Laisse-les donc tranquille bordel!

Les deux figèrent.

-Vous ne saviez…? Mon dieu! Vous n'êtes pas au courant des rumeurs? Donghae est fou amoureux de dancing machine! Ça se sait depuis des années! On fait tous comme si de rien n'était, mais tout le monde le sait pour eux! Et… me dites pas non plus que vous ne saviez pas pour Luhan et Sehun?...

Aucuns ne purent dire un seul mot.

-OH MON DIEU! Enchâna Heechul. Il paraît que Luhan et Sehun se sont roulé une pelle quand il était trainee… C'est fous hein?! Oser faire ça si jeune… Si SM devait savoir! Faut du courage pour jouer dans son dos! Et encore plus quand on est de simple trainee!

Oui, parce que SM était complètement contre les couples gays. Ça, tout le monde devait le savoir. Or, Onew et Jonghyun n'avait pas figé à cette rumeur sur Sehun et Luhan, mais sur « Taemin, leur bébé, était avec deux garçons plus vieux…. »

Onew et Jonghyun laissèrent Heechul seul et partirent tous les deux en courants vers ce fameux feu.

-

-Apelle Sehun et dit lui de venir ici tout de suite, dit Luhan froidement.  
-J'ai pas mon téléphone!

Luhan rapprocha ses jambes contre son corps et cacha son visage. Son cœur battait vite. Il avait même plus envie de se montrer en public. Il avait si honte.

-C'est quoi l'affaire? C'est pas vrai? Demanda Kai.  
-BIEN SÛR QUE C'EST PAS VRAI!  
-Donc t'aime pas Sehun?...  
-J'AI ENVIS DE LE TUER EN CE MOMENT' ALORS ME DEMANDE PAS SI JE L'AIME!  
-Ok… j'ai compris.

Kai le crut cette fois-ci, mais à moitié. Luhan n'avait pas la tête à rigoler. Sauf que la rumeur était sortit de la bouche elle-même de Sehun, qui lui, non plus ,n'était pas le genre à faire des blagues. Il continua de boire et bientôt il eut terminé sa bière. Il en avait envie d'une autre…

-Lu'… on retourne chercher de la bière et on revient, c'est bon?

Aucune réponse. Kai s'attendait à un Luhan qui lui réplique leur compromis, mais rien.

-Ok… Je vais m'en chercher une. Je reviens, tu ne bouges pas ?  
-Mn.

-

Taemin se rendit compte qu'il était en amour avec l'amour. À voir ses deux aînés, il avait envie de trouver quelqu'un à aimer. Donghae ne faisait que caresser les cheveux courts de son aîné qui s'était endormi et Taemin avait envie de le faire aussi. Mais avec qui? Qui pourrait-il aimer? Certainement pas un de Shinee! Il était toujours méchant avec lui... "Dors avant 10 Pm", "Tu es trop jeune" "Trop innocent"... Taemin s'était mis à les détester. C'était encore ses amis, mais dès qu'ils ressortaient un de ses charabias, sa rage ressortait.

-Donghae... Comment t'as su pour Eunhyuk?

-Su?... Hein?

-Bah, que tu l'aimais!

Donghae rit un peu et sourit au maknae de Shinee. Il réfléchit à sa réponse

-Je ne sais pas! Je suis bien avec lui... On s'amuse... On aime les mêmes trucs, ...

La réponse n'était pas claire et laissa Taemin dans l'ignorance. Il se coucha contre l'herbe et regarda le ciel. Il avait milles questions qui trottaient dans sa tête. Comment Donghae faisait-il pour garder ses sentiments ? Comment pouvait-il côtoyer Eunhyuk sans jamais avoir envie de lui dire?... Pourquoi Eunhyuk? Pourquoi pas n'importe qui d'autres? Taemin secoua sa tête. Dire qu'il était venu pour s'amuser et qu'il repartirait troubler!  
Taemin se releva rapidement en entendant des bruits de pas qui s'approchaient. Il vit au loin Onew et Jonghyun, tous les deux fous furieux. Une chance que umma Key n'était pas... Ça aurait été la fessé...

-LEE TAEMIN! Cria Onew

Taemin se recoucha sur le gazon. Et voilà, répartit... On le gronderait, il devrait faire le ménage et la vaisselle, plus de jeu de vidéo... Il était si habitué.  
Par contre, ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que cette fois-ci, Donghae était là...

-QU'EST-CE QU'ON T'AVAIT DIT? s'exclama Jonghyun. Tu penses que c'est drôle?! ONEW PENSAIT QUE TU ÉTAIS EN TRAIN DE TE SUICIDER! C'est quoi!? Tu as un téléphone et tu ne réponds pas? Tu sors tout seul le soir pour venir ici?

Taemin soupira de colère.

-Ah ce que je sache tu n'es pas umma Key! Alors arrêté de me gronder, tu m'énerves!

Jonghyun s'apprêtait à répliquer, quand Donghae prit la parole.

-Taemin est assez grand pour faire ce qu'il veut... Il a le même âge que Kai! Et puis, Yunho et Changmin s'occupe de l'alcool. Il y aura aucun problème! Retournez-vous amusez et laisse-le tranquille!

Onew comprit et se retourna, sauf que Jonghyun le prit par l'épaule pour le garder avec lui. Il était, si on peut dire, son avocat.  
Jonghyun fit une face dégoûté en regardant Donghae et Eunhyuk.

-Viens Taemin.  
-Hein?! JE PEUX PAS RESTER? Grogna le maknae.  
-Si, mais ici. Il y a que de mauvaises choses : Un gars saoul et un autre qui abuse de lui. Si tu veux rester, tu nous suis. Sinon, c'est directement à la maison qu'on t'apporte.

Donghae avait envie de le frapper. Il se prenait pour qui? Le roi? Il fut surpris de voir Taemin se lever et de les suivre. Ça n'avait pas de sens... Bordel... Pourquoi ne se rebellait-il pas ?!

-Taemin, on va te laisser ici, tu ne bouges pas, dit Jonghyun.

Il râla. Le "ici" en question, c'était entre Changmin et Yunho. Sa soirée allait se dérouler là. Entre ses deux nostalgiques qui interdisaient au plus jeune de toucher à l'alcool... WOAH... Géniale! Pensa-t-il.  
Jonghyun et Onew disparaissaient, tandis que lui, il prenait place entre ses deux seniors.

-Changmin... Yunho... Dit-il en guise de salutation.

À voir leurs faces... Ils venaient de les déranger dans une conversation super importante...

-

-UN MILES A PIIIEDS! ÇA UUUSE, ÇA USSEEE! UN MILES A PIEDS ÇA USE LES SOULIIIERS, cria Kai dans la forêt.

Il approcha rapidement de l'endroit où il avait laissé Luhan. Celui-ci n'avait pas bougé d'un seul poil. Kai avait entre ses mains trois autres bouteilles de bières qu'il avait volées rapidement. Yunho et Changmin était si absorbés dans une discussion, ils n'avaient rien vu!

-STIIICH!  
-Mn.

Rien. Encore rien?! Aucune réplique? Aucun : «KAI J'AVAIS DIT UNE SEULE BOUTEILLE!" ? Il était un ange aujourd'hui!  
Kai s'installa de nouveau à côté de lui et passa sa main sur ses épaules pour le coller contre lui, comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire. Il n'était pas du genre à demander aux autres de se confier... Mais là, c'était grave!

-Bon.. Qu'est-ce que t'as Luhannie?! T'es toujours de bonne humeur! C'est l'alcool qui te fait ça?

Luhan releva la tête et lui fit une grimace. Il ne répondit rien de plus. Kai roula les yeux et prit une autre gorgé.

-C'est qu'une rumeur... Pas un scandale! Le jour où ça passera dans les journaux, là tu pourras bouder!

-...Tu imagines? Chaque fois que je vais entrer dans le bâtiment de la SM, ILS VONT TOUS PENSER QUE J'AI EMBRASSÉ SEHUN!

-... Ils sont habités aux fausses rumeurs... Je te jure personne y croit! Et puis, je pense que c'est juste entre Exo, cette rumeur. Bon, Heechul est au courant..

-HEECHUL AU COURANT?! TU VEUX DIRE QUE LA CORÉE ENTIÈRE EST AU COURANT ALORS?!

Luhan pencha sa tête en arrière et râle.

-Luhan! T'en fais trop...

Kai tapota le dos du plus âgé. Luhan se colla contre lui et posa sa tête contre son épaule, ce qui valu un râlement de Jong In.

-... Après tu te demandes pourquoi il y a des rumeurs sur toi?

-Je m'en fous des rumeurs.

Kai écarquilla les yeux.

-Woh! Je comprends plus rien! I secondes, tu pleurnichais et maintenant tu t'en fous?

-C'est Sehun qui a partit la rumeur... Pas n'importe qui... SEHUN. Ça fait qu'elle a l'air miles fois plus vrai!

-Ouais.. Mais si t'arrêtais de l'agacer...

-Hein?!

Luhan releva la tête.

-Bah, tu dois l'énerver, non? Tu te colles à lui, ensuite tu vas en Chine coller Xiumin ou encore Kris , des fois c'est moi...

-Ce sont mes amis!

Kai lui tapota le bout de son nez.

-Juste-ment... Des amis que tu colles BEAUUUCOUP. Moi, si j'étais simple d'esprit comme Sehun... Je penserai que tu serais intéressé ...

Luhan refit la moue et croisa les bras comme vrai petit enfant. Il était peut-être nul en aegyo devant la caméra, mais dans la vie de tous les jours... Il en avait trop.

-C'est quoi le problème? Je dois arrêter d'être moi-même?! Il le sait PAR-FAI-TE-MENT. On est A-MI.

-Comme toi et moi? Demanda Kai, cette fois, doucement, affichant un visage sérieux.

Luhan leva un sourcil... Il était bouche-bée et n'osa pas répondre...

-

-Je vous dérange? Demanda Taemin monotonement.

-Non pas du tout, dirent Yunho et Changmin en cœur, un peu mal-à-l'aise.

Taemin sortit son téléphone cellulaire et le ralluma. Il l'avait éteint pour ne pas se faire harceler par son foutu groupe stupide. Le plus jeune commença à jouer à un jeu qu'il aimait bien, ignorant totalement le fait qu'il était entouré par TVXQ! Changmin se mordit les lèvres, il avait envie de répondre à Yunho, mais comment? S'ils en discutaient à voix autres, Taemin aurait voulus, lui aussi, tout savoir et sûrement aller répéter aux autres de la SM.

-Tu as fais quoi de mal? Demanda Changmin, intrigué de l'arrivé du maknae.

-Rien. Je suis juste venu alors que « monsieur Jonghyun » voulait pas…Ah puis! Sans compter que les autres embarquent dans son jeu. Donc, TOUS les membres souhaitent que je reste seul pour la soirée… N'importe quoi…

Changmin sourit. Il avait déjà vécu ce moment. Il s'agit d'une phase toute simple : Accepter que le maknae ne soit plus un enfant.

-Si je comprends la logique de Jonghyun… Rester avec nous est une conséquence? Mumurra Yunho pour lui-même. Je te jure si je le revois ce Bling Bling… Depuis quand qu'on ne pourrait pas être amusant?!

-Depuis que vous surveiller l'alcool et le party..? dit Taemin absorbé pour tout le monde.

Les deux soupirèrent en cœur.

-Vous parliez de quoi tantôt..? demanda timidement Taemin.

Changmin fut le premier à répondre :

-De ma nouvelle « futur » petite amie!

-Pas toi aussi…..dit Taemin en roulant les yeux.

-Hein?

-Toi aussi t'es en amour?! C'est quoi.. Tout le monde est en amour sauf moi?!

Yunho et Changmin se regardèrent en n'y comprenant rien. D'une manière ou d'une autre, cette petite amie imaginaire n'existait pas. Il y avait longtemps que Changmin n'avait pas été en couple. C'était tellement compliqué lorsqu'on était idole, que ça ne donnait même pas envie de tomber en amour. La solitude, c'était la joie! Changmin en profita pour changer le sujet et essayer de se débarrasser de ce petit intrus.

-Écoute, tu pourrais aller rejoindre Exo? Ils ne sont pas dans le même coin que Shinee et Super Juniors. Si tu te tiens tranquille, ils y verront que du feu! Et t'as notre bénédiction! Répondit Changmin.

-Si ça pouvait être si facile.. marmonna Taemin.

-Rebel toi un peu! Non, mais c'est quoi? T'es une petite fille Taeminnie? Dit Yunho en lui frappant doucement le derrière de la tête.

Taemin fut blessé par l'orgueil. Changmin lui tendit une bière et fit un mouvement de tête afin d'indiquer la direction qu'il devait prendre : rejoindre Exo. Et c'est ainsi que Taemin partit… désobéissant à son groupe.


	5. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5

Donghae tentait d'oublier les mots blessants de Jonghyun. Ce qu'il avait dit était faux…Faux pour lui. Il n'abusait pas de dancing machine, loin de là! Il ne faisait que l'aimer. Bling Bling ne pouvait pas comprendre, il n'était pas dans son corps, il ne vivait pas cette situation, il n'avait aucune idée à quel point c'était difficile et déprimant. Il prit une longue respiration, regardant une fois de plus son hyung dormir près du feu. Quand avait-il commencé à l'aimer? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Tout était flou, c'était arrivé si soudainement, sans qu'il puisse vraiment agir contre ce sentiment. Ses doigts se détachèrent de ses cheveux pour se reposer sur ses propres cuisses. En y repensant, peut-être que Jonghyun n'avait pas tord… Eunhyuk ne se rappelait jamais de rien, il ne pouvait donc pas donner son opinion sur le sujet.

Il mordit ses lèvres, se sentant légèrement coupable. Sauf qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait arrêter. Eunhyuk gémit et semblait se réveiller tout doucement. Il était temps de partir. Le party allait bientôt terminer. Normalement, ils avaient tous choisit des chauffeurs désignés pour le retour. Donghae et Eunhyuk devait rentrer avec Ryeowook au dortoir. Le plus jeune se releva, il ne restait plus grand monde autour. Il releva avec difficulté Eunhyuk qui s'effondra sur lui. Ce qu'il n'avait pas d'allure ce hyung! Passant la main d'Eunhyuk sur son épaule, Donghae marcha avec lui jusqu'au point central, rejoignant les autres. Le problème fut simple : Ryeowook était déjà parti, croyant qu'ils avaient attrapé le lift de quelqu'un d'autres… Donghae releva la tête au ciel. Les autres voitures étaient complètes. Devait-il appeler un taxi? Non… C'était risquer des paparazzis qui verrait son petit singe saoul.

La seule idée qu'il eut, fut d'aller vers un hôtel. Il devait bien y avoir une proche…

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Dès que Taemin partit, Yunho et Changmin se regardèrent. Il eut un moment de froid, se demandant s'ils devaient continuer la discussion ou tout simplement arrêter et ne plus jamais en parler. Le maknae avait sentit de l'espoir… Un tout petit espoir qu'ils pourraient tous se revoir au moins une fois. Il n'était donc pas prêt à l'abandonner. Il glissa sur la table son téléphone portable vers Yunho et lui adressa un magnifique sourire confiant.

Si tu veux savoir comment ils vont… Tu n'as qu'à les appeler.

Yunho regarda le téléphone d'un œil suspect. Il était mélangé avec la précipitation d'appeler immédiatement ou de ne tout simplement pas poser le geste. Malgré tout, il prit le téléphone et l'ouvrit cherchant dans les contacts de Changmin. Il réussit à trouver « Junsu, Yoochun et Jaejoong ». Changmin était si peu prévenant. Il aurait dû changer leur nom, mettre des noms de codes. Si quelqu'un volait son cellulaire, ou encore s'il le prêtait et que quelqu'un voyait ces noms… Il allait être dans la merde. Il lui dit d'ailleurs, celui-ci promit qu'il changerait leur dès qu'il appellerait. Yunho se leva et confia toutes les tâches à Changmin. Il s'éloigna un peu plus, pour être bien sûr que personne ne l'entendrait. Les gens commençaient à quitter, c'était parfait. Il ne restait plus que quelques membres d'Exo, ainsi que Shinee.

Changmin le regarda partir, et espéra. Qui sait, dans peu de temps, peut-être que Yunho allait se réconcilier avec les autres membres? Leur chicane était à la fois stupide et importante. Changmin n'avait jamais su qui avait véritablement raison. Ce qu'il avait compris par contre, c'était que s'il avait abandonné le leader, celui-ci se serait effondré. Il n'avait pas eu le choix. Yunho était le plus faible et il se sentait obligé de rester avec lui et de le soutenir. Il en avait voulu à Jaejoong. Ainsi qu'à Junsu et Yoochun pour avoir prit son côté… Mais maintenant c'était terminé. C'était de l'histoire ancienne et tous les cinq avaient, aujourd'hui, le potentielle de recommencer. Pas de repartir le groupe, ça, ça ne serait jamais possible. Mais juste de redevenir ami…

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Dongahe avait recouvert le visage d'Eunhyuk de son capuchon ainsi que d'un masque. Il avait fait de même pour lui-même. Ils iraient dormir dans un hôtel et appelleraient les autres membres ou leurs chauffeurs de lendemain pour venir les chercher. Ce soir, il était bien trop tard pour faire cela et Donghae n'avait pas envie de les déranger. Il détestait causer des problèmes au groupe, car ils étaient tous fatigués de leurs emplois du temps. Bien camouflés, Donghae marchait dans la rue avec Eunhyuk collé contre lui. Il n'avait avertit personne. C'était un vrai coup de tête… Eunhyuk lui parlait de tout et de rien, son langage semblait à celui d'E.T et il bougeait beaucoup, ce qui rendait la tâche (soit de l'apporter sain et sauf dans un hotel) très complexe.

Il avait eu de la difficulté à trouver un hôtel et ils avaient marché très longtemps. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un endroit cinq étoiles… C'était plus comme un petit « bed and breakfeast » qu'un hôtel, après tout, il était dans un endroit très rural. Une charmante dame les accueillis et ria un peu de leur accoutrement. Elle leur donna une chambre au deuxième étage et leur dit qu'elle servait le déjeuné à 10h. Donghae paya avec de l'argent contant. Tant qu'elle ne sait pas leur identité, tout allait bien aller.

La chambre était assez spacieuse : deux lits doubles, une petite télévision, divan ainsi que toilette. Eunhyuk qui était très fatigué, n'arrêtait pas de parler. C'était presque fatiguant… Donghae avait envie de lui mettre du papier collant sur la bouche pour le faire taire. Il le fit coucher rapidement sur son lit et s'installa à côté de lui. Même conscient, ils avaient l'habitude de partager un lit. Ils étaient inséparables, ils se partageaient tout. Donghae se rappela d'une citation qui disait « Entre l'amitié et l'amour, il n'y a qu'un lit de différence ». En ce moment, entre eux, il n'y avait même pas cette différence…

Il y avait juste, juste lui avec qui il se sentait si bien. Un jour, ce petit bonheur qu'il partageait secrètement se terminerait. Eunhyuk aurait une copine, et il devrait faire de même. Il tourna sa tête vers lui, il dormait comme un bébé. Cela avait prit si peu de temps. Le regardant dormir, il s'imagina toutes sortes de choses. Il n'y avait personne autour d'eux, juste eux. Il se rapprocha un peu… jusqu'à se coller contre lui. Il se blottit dans ses bras, Eunhyuk eut le réflexe de les passer autour de lui. Il murmurait des mots incohérents des : « Umma…. Faim… » Donghae les ignorait, et profitait du moment. Il passa ses doigts sous le chandail d'Eunhyuk, passant sa main sur ses abdos durs. La première fois qu'il les avait vu, il avait été si étonné. Eunhyuk cachait un corps très musclé sous son apparence plutôt petite.

Le contact réveilla Eunhyuk. Décidément, Dongahe le réveillait sans cesse aujourd'hui. Il ne semblait pas encore complètement là, il sourit en regardant Donghae :

Bisou?.. murmura Eunhyuk.

Et Donghae rapprocha de nouveau leur visage, prenant le temps de bien le regarder et de s'en imprégner. Ils étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres un de l'autre. Eunhyuk releva doucement la tête, demander ce baiser dont il avait envie, Donghae se pencha et attrapa ses lèvres. Durant leurs échanges, Donghae se demandait si Eunhyuk aimait. Il semblait presque habitué lorsqu'il était saoul. Serait-il ainsi à jeun? Leurs langues entrèrent dans une valse, Donghae passait ses mains sur son torse, caressant chaque parcelle de peau. S'il faisait plus? Eunhyuk ne saurait rien… Il oubliait tout. Toujours.

Donghae souffla sur les lèvres d'Eunhyuk. Juste un fois… Il descendit lentement ses mains vers ses cuisses, les caressant du bout de ses doigts. Eunhyuk semblait vide, vide, mais heureux. Donghae savait qu'il ne refuserait pas, mais lui en voudrait-il s'il venait à le savoir? Comment réagirait-il?

C'était abuser de lui ou pas?

Donghae retira son chandail d'un mouvement et ensuite celui de son petit singe. Le visage d'Eunhyuk avait changé. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas si saoul que ça finalement… Ce visage était endormi, il ne semblait rien comprendre, mais une once de peur semblait naître. Parce que ses lèvres tremblaient? Donghae caressa ses cheveux, pour le rassurer. Il l'embrassa avec passion, une fois de plus. Ses mains se perdirent sur son corps et descendirent chaque fois plus bas, elles s'emparèrent de son pantalon, le déboutonnent… Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait..? Ses mains tremblaient, il recula son visage et regarda Eunhyuk, encore une fois. Pourquoi avait-il envie d'aller plus loin ? Avec une marionnette qui ne pourrait rien dire, qui était apte à murmurer des « Umma… faim ». ? Il se dégoûtait. Était-il tombé si bas?

Pourtant son visage descendit plus bas, léchant son torse. C'était la seule manière d'être avec lui. De l'aimer… Il descendait encore son visage de plus en plus bas, arrivé face à ses boxers, il figea.

« Si, mais ici. Il y a que de mauvaises choses : Un gars saoul et un autre qui abuse de lui. »

Donnait-il raison à Jonghyun en ce moment? Prit d'un choc, Donghae repoussa le corps d'Eunhyuk et se coucha à côté de lui. Il ne devait pas abuser de lui. S'il le faisait, il donnait raison à ce chanteur stupide. S'il osait… il allait recommencer encore et encore, et blesser Eunhyuk. Un jour, il finirait par l'apprendre. Un jour, il devrait tout dire à Eunhyuk… Il devait lui avouer son amour. Avant qu'il s'en rend compte lui-même ou même que quelqu'un mette à jour cette relation…..

Donghae s'endormit en serrant Eunhyuk dans ses bras. Tous deux torses nus…

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Les grands yeux de Luhan s'agrandirent lorsqu'il vit les yeux de Kai devenir fou. Il en avait peur. Ses deux yeux s'approchaient à grande vite. Kai avait toujours eu une partie de lui assez agressive.

Sehun et moi, on est tes amis?

Oui… Amis.

Kai sourit encore plus. Il but une autre gorger de sa foutu bière. Luhan tourna la tête vers les deux autres qu'il avait apportés. Il n'avait même pas remarqué! Mon dieu… Lui qui lui avait une seule… Il avait dû être dans la lune. En pensant à cela, Kai s'était approché de lui d'au moins 30 cm. Ce qui fit sursauter le Chinois. Kai rigola, il pouvait sentir son souffle trouble prêt de lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait? Luhan baissa les yeux. Voir le visage du coréen trop prêt lui faisait peur. Lorsqu'il sentit le nez de Kai cogner contre le sien, il grogna.

Kai…

Le plus jeune ne répondit rien, préférant sourire.

Sehun… Il t'a dit quoi avant de t'embrasser? « Je t'aime Luuuuuhaaaaan »?

Kai se moquait de lui. Luhan serrait ses poings. Combien de fois devait-il répété que c'était faux? Rien de ce genre de connerie ne s'était passé! RIEN. Luhan n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, que les lèvres de Kai se posèrent brutalement contre les siennes. Il ferma ses yeux, les plissant, incapable de faire un seul mouvement.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Yunho, seul dans son coin, appuya sur « appeler ». Son cœur battait vite. Il regrettait déjà son choix. C'était de l'histoire ancienne…. Pourquoi allait-il brasser le passé? Oui, ils ne se voyaient plus, mais ils ne s'engueulaient pas. Or, il était trop tard. Il posa le cellulaire de Changmin à son oreille et écouta le bruit de l'attente. Il priait pour Yoochun ne réponde pas. Il avait opté pour l'appeler lui… Il serait peut-être plus mature que les autres vis-à-vis son appel.

Yeoboseyo?

Il avait répondu. Ses lèvres s'ouvrirent, elles voulaient parler, mais elles se refermaient rapidement. Le manège se répétait, incapable de prononcer un seul mot. Yoochun ne raccrocha pas, il avait l'afficheur et savait qu'il s'agissait de Changmin à l'autre bout du fil. Yunho prit son courage à deux mains et parla enfin.

…Yoochun.

Micky reconnu la voix de Yunho. Il était si surpris. Lui? Le contacter?

Yoochun, j'ai envie qu'on se revoit… Tous ensembles… Tu vois? Café… Je..

Yoochun ne lui répondit pas immédiatement. Comment Yunho arrivait-il à tout oublier en un instant ? Changmin et lui s'était parlé longtemps du conflit avant de redevenir un peu plus proche. Il s'était expliqué, or ce que Yunho souhaitait faire, c'était « faire comme si de rien n'était »?

Yunho… Tu es fou. Oublie, sa voix était rauque.

Le silence régna. Ils n'avaient rien à se dire, mais Yoochun continua.

Écoute, avant de se revoir, il va falloir que tu t'expliques.

J'ai eu peur, Yoochun. Tu ne peux pas comprendre… j'avais… Je pensais tout perdre. On en parlera quand on se verra… Changmin… Il voudra vous revoir aussi.

Yunho. Tu comprends ce que tu viens de te dire? Tu me demandes qu'on se voit, tous les 5, tandis qu'il est clairement stipulé qu'on ne pas se revoir? Tu me demandes d'apporter JYJ sans qu'aucuns fans ne remarquent dans un café? Et tu souhaites que toi et Changmin viennent? Sans que personne ne remarque? C'est jouer avec le feu. Oublis Yunho.

Le silence apparut de nouveau. Yoochun, à l'autre bout du fil, tirait ses cheveux. Il avait envie de raccrocher, mais son ancien leader avait dû prendre son courage et se rabaisser pour l'appeler. Ça n'avait pas dû être facile. Il ne pouvait pas l'ignorer.

Yunho?

Oui?

J'ai une idée. Tu en dis quoi, si je réussis à convaincre Jaejoong de te rejoindre dans un café, probablement dans une petite ville assez éloigné?

….Yoochun…

Si tu réussis à te réconcilier avec lui, ce sera alors régler. Après, on s'arrangera pour trouver un moyen de se rencontrer les 5 ensembles. Mais tant que la chicane est pas régler, ce voir tous ensemble, ça va juste éclater en guerre.

Ok… J'y serai…

Je dirai 14h30, au café où on allait avant. Tu te souviens? Le bien caché…

Oui…

Je vais raccrocher Yunho.

Yoochun…

Quoi?

Je vais le dire quoi?

Yoochun baissa ses yeux.

Je n'en ai aucune idée. Tu as une nuit pour y penser.

Et il raccrocha. Yunho tenait le téléphone de Changmin entre ses mains et le ferma à son tour. C'était un début. Mais un début difficile et rempli d'embuche. Une nuit… Il aurait besoins de miles ans pour y penser…

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Luhan ne pensait plus à rien. Il ne faisait que sentir les lèvres de Kai. Ses mains étaient incapable de le repousser, mais il tenait ses lèvres bien fermées. Kai ne faisait que déposer des baisers chastes. Luhan finit par retourner son visage. Kai haussa ses sourcils.

J'ai pas le droit? Je suis un ami, moi aussi… comme Sehun…On a les mêmes droits!

Luhan était honteux et fou de rage, mais son visage angélique ne laissait aucune émotion transparaître. Il regardait le sol et ne disait rien. Kai avait osé l'embrasser? Il était sûrement saoul… Même s'il buvait normalement bien plus qu'une bière et demie… Kai le prit dans ses bras et le serra fort contre lui.

Je te crois pas… Je suis certain qu'il s'est passé quelques choses entre lui et toi…

Il n'avait même plus envie de lui répondre. Luhan le repoussa et se leva. Il ramassa les deux autres bières de Kai et le jeta au loin, afin de les casser. Peu importe ce qu'il dirait, Kai ne le croirait jamais, alors à quoi bon parler? Le plus jeune se fâcha et attrapa les poignets de Luhan. Son visage était fou de rage.

C'est quoi ton problème Luhannie?!

C'est quoi le tient?! T'aurait envie toi, que… je ne sais pas qui t'embrasse pour une raison aussi stupide?! Pourquoi tu ne me crois pas? T'es jaloux? Ah….! T'as envie que je te dise que la rumeur est vrai?! Okay! Je l'avoue! C'est vrai! C'est même arrivé 5 fois! Content? Tu vas arrêter de m'agacer maintenant?

Kai riait. Sa rage était partit. Voir Luhan frustré le faisait rire, ça devait arriver une fois au milles ans. Il était si gentil, ami avec tout le monde, loyal…

..C'est ton copain Sehun?... demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

Non.

Alors je peux t'embrasser 4 autres fois… Je vais m'en rappeler! Merci Luhannie!

Luhan grogna et se déprit de l'étreinte de Kai pour lui sauter sur le dos. Il s'agrippa et lui tira violement les cheveux, du mieux qu'il pouvait, faisait crier le plus jeune.

JE TE DÉTESTE JONG IN!

Néanmoins, il riait sans cesse, voyant Kai qui tentait de résister. Il finit par tomber avec Luhan. Le plus vieux riant sans arrêt. Kai le suppliait d'arrêter de rire de lui. La chicane semblait terminée. Ils étaient comme : petite guerre, grande joie. Les deux se recouchèrent, ils pouvaient apercevoir quelques étoiles, choses impossible à Séoul.

Luhannie, tu as raison….je suis jaloux de Sehun…

Mn. J'ai toujours raison.

Alors je peux avoir le double de baiser?...

Luhan lui fit la moue et le regarda de côté en souriant. Kai était « inéducable ». Il n'apprenait même pas de ses erreurs.

C'est d'accord. Tant que ce n'est pas sur la bouche par contre!

Kai soupira et ébouriffa la chevelure de son aîné. Il se releva et se pencha vers le visage de Luhan qui regardait le ciel. Il se rapprocha doucement, et chuchota qu'il voulait un baiser esquimo. Luhan roula les yeux, se rappelant celui de son leader, Kris avec un Mc… Il avait bien rigolé cette journée-là! Luhan plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Kai. Il n'était pas gêné. Il avait toujours été très proche de ses amis. Comme leur tenir la main, prendre une douche avec eux, ça n'avait jamais été un problème, alors pourquoi pas un simple bisou d'esquimo? Lorsque Kai frotta son nez contre le sien, Luhan bouffa de rire.

C'est pas amusant! Tu gâches tout Stitch!

Il avait hérité de ce surnom pour sa ressemblance avec ce personnage. Ou l'appelait aussi « Bambi », puisque son nom voulait dire « cerfs ». Il dit donc à Kai, qu'il serait sérieux cette fois-ci. Leur nez se frotta une fois de plus. Néanmoins, les lèvres de Kai s'approchèrent de les siennes. Il ferma de nouveaux ses yeux, sauf que cette fois-ci, il se laissa faire…

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Yunho rejoignit Changmin et s'assit à côté de lui. Il eut envie de s'ouvrir une bouteille de bière…

Et puis..? demanda Changmin

Yunho lui donna son cellulaire.

Je vais voir Jaejoong demain…

Changmin resta muet. Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de foncer vers Jaejoong en premier…. Mince… Ça s'annonçait très mal. Surtout qu'il suffisait d'une minime faute et Jaejoong se mettrait en colère. Et quand il l'était, c'était pour très longtemps!

Ils ne purent pas parler plus longtemps, car Jonghyun, Key, Minho et Onew s'avancèrent vers eux. Ils devaient partir…. Après tout, tout le monde partait.

Jonghyun tournait sa tête dans tous les sens.

Où es Taemin?

TVXQ se regardèrent…

Il est partit avec Exo. Ne le chicane pas, c'est moi qui lui ai d'y aller.

Malgré l'avertissement de Changmin, Jonghyun s'en ficha et marcha d'un pas dur vers les plus jeunes, c'est-à-dire Exo. Tout le groupe suivit, sous l'œil apeuré de Changmin.

Le maknae de TVXQ baissa les yeux, c'était de sa faute. Il n'aurait pas jamais dû faire une telle proposition à Taemin, ça lui apportera toutes sortes d'ennuis. Il avait été si pressé, de régler toute cette chicane entre JYJ et TVXQ….Merde…

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Le baiser s'approfondissait, les mains de Luhan passèrent dans les cheveux si doux de Kai. Il avait été incapable de résister. Il s'était mis à prendre part au baiser enivrant, et même jusqu'à suçoter la langue du plus jeune… Il pensait aux ennuis que ça pourrait apporter, à toutes les fois où le plus jeune irait rire de lui pour ça… Ce n'était pas son premier baiser, il s'était alors dit que ce n'était pas si grave… Et puis, les lèvres de Kai avaient toujours semblées douces. Ses mains aussi l'étaient. Le baiser ne semblait pas se terminer, dès qu'ils reprenaient leur souffle, les lèvres de Kai attaquaient de nouveaux. Après plusieurs minutes, Luhan le repoussa doucement et se releva pour s'asseoir. Il était rouge comme une tomate.

Il avait cru que Kai se mettrait à rire de lui, ou tout simplement qu'il lui ressortirait la « fameuse » rumeur entre Sehun et lui, mais il ne dit rien. C'était silencieux. Kai toussota et chercha les autres bouteilles de bières, malheureusement… il se rappela que Luhan les avait cassé quelques instants plus tôt. Pour la première fois, Luhan voyait un Kai très déstabilisé devant lui. Il s'assit un peu plus loin de Luhan et regardait le sol, il devait réfléchir. Luhan avait envie de rire de lui, de lui dire un truc du genre : « Tu veux que je parte une rumeur sur toi?... » Sauf qu'il n'était pas ce genre de garçon, il était bien trop gentil.

Kai… On gardera ça pour nous…

..Euh.. ouais! J'allais justement te le proposer…

Il se gratta les cheveux, Luhan sourit. Kai pouvait être très mignon lorsqu'il le voulait bien.

Je pense qu'on devrait rentrer, les autres doivent nous attendre, proposa Luhan.

Et ils rentrèrent, tous les deux, sans dire grand-chose. Leurs conversations déviaient d'un truc à un autre.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Jonghyun tira Taemin par le bras. Il passa à deux doigts de le frappa lorsqu'il vit cette bouteille de bière entre ses mains. Taemin était rouge de honte. Ils étaient en train de faire une compétition de danse contre Lay, lorsque Jonghyun était arrivé.

Il constata avec horreur que Key, Onew et Minho le regardait. Sans agir.

Voyant la terreur dans les yeux d'Exo, Jonghyun apporta Taemin or du groupe, ils étaient dans le stationnement, bientôt prêt à partir.

C'est Changmin qui m'a dit que je pouvais…

Tu veux bien arrêter de mettre la faute sur les autres? Dit Minho

Taemin serra les dents.

En plus… Tu buvais! Dis-moi, c'était ta troisième bière? Hein? Lança Key.

C'EST CHANGMIN QUI ME LA DONNÉ!

Et tu l'as pris? Repliqua Onew.

Taemin se prit la tête. Mon dieu, il ne comprenait rien! RIEN! Il était si écœuré… Il ne pouvait plus se retenir, ça bouillait. Il serra ses poings. Prochaine reproche, il allait frapper… Il était prêt. Il devait se défendre, arrêter qu'on lui marche sur les pieds.

Dire que j'ai eu confiance en toi quand je t'ai laissé avec Yunho et Changmin… murmura Jonghyun.

Et d'un mouvement, Taemin frappa Jonghyun au visage, très violament. Il aurait probablement un œil au beurre noir. Le chanteur principal tomba au sol. Il se tenait l'œil, et remonta son visage pour voir les yeux fous de rage de Taemin. Minho accourut aussitôt et prit les bras de Taemin pour l'empêcher de frapper plus. Jonghyun se releva.

Ah.. T'as envie que je te frappe aussi?! Lança-t-il avec haine.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Key et Onew qui se mirent à deux pour retenir Jonhyun. Taemin et Jonghyun tentait de se défaire de leur étreinte, mais impossible.

TU ME FRAPPES?! MOI?! TAEMIN! JE SUIS LE CHANTEUR PRINCIPAL! DE TON GROUPE!

J'AI PLUS ENVIS DE FAIRE PARTIE DE CE FOUTU GROUPE!

VA-T-EN ALORS! ON S'EN FOU DE TOI! LE MONDE T'AIMAIT PARCE QUE T'ÉTAIT LE MIGNON DU GROUPE! MAINTENANT C'EST FINI? ALORS PARS!

Taemin respirait vite.

DEMAIN, J'IRAI VOIR LEE SOO MAN. ET CROIT MOI! JE PARS POUR DE VRAI!


	6. Chapitre 6

Qui auraient cru, un jour, qu'il réussirait à prendre une photo qui pourrait faire la page couverture des magazines? Il était loin d'être un paparazzi professionnel, juste un jeune débutant. Cette photo pourrait être le pic de sa carrière, l'élément qui le rendrait célèbre. Rien n'avait été prévu, il avait tout simplement marché et atterrit sur ce futur scandale… Qui aurait cru ?

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Donghae avait dormi comme un bébé jusqu'à ce que deux bruits le sortent du sommeil. Le premier fut celui d'une femme qui cognait à la porte rapidement. Elle semblait pressée.

-Monsieur... Vous êtes bien?! Monsieur! Répondez!

Et le deuxième... Fut bien entendu Eunhyuk qui avait la gueule de bois. Il était entrain de vomir à la salle de bain. Donghae se tenait fort sa tête, elle lui faisait mal... Il s'était réveillé trop vite. Il se leva, soupirant et ouvrit la porte. C'était la femme d'hier.

-..Excusez-moi... J'ai entendu quelqu'un vomir... Tout va bien?

-Oui... C'est juste mon ami qui a un malaise... Dit Donghae en somnolant. Je m'en occupe, ne vous en faite pas!

Et elle repartit rapidement. Donghae se rassît sur le lit. Il avait l'habitude d'entendre Eunhyuk vomir, cause de trop d'alcool. Sa bouche devait être toute sèche! Dégoûtant! Il eut un petit sourire en y pensant.

-Ça va Eunhyuk? Demanda-t-il juste au cas.

Comme de fait, Eunhyuk acquiesça. Quelques minutes plus tard, il sortit de la salle de bain, se tenant la tête. Malgré les symptômes déplaisant d'un "hangover", il s'en fichait et recommençait. Il s'accota contre le cadre de porte, toujours torse nu et son visage semblait inquiet.

-Fishy... Tu veux bien me dire... Ce qu'on fait ici?...

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Key s'était levé aux aurores pour préparer le déjeuner. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Le retour d'hier avait été très désagréable. Ils avaient conclus d'asseoir Taemin à l'arrière et Jonghyun à l'avant pour les séparer. Key avait pensé qu'ils allaient tout simplement s'ignorer, sauf que les deux se lançaient des insultes à n'en plus finir. Key soupira en repensant à cette guerre pitoyable. Il préparait un immense déjeuner, espérant faire retomber les tensions d'hier. Au menu : crêpe, œuf, bacon, un déjeuné à l'américain qui saurait faire sourire Taeminnie. Il regrettait un peu ses dires de la veille… « - En plus… Tu buvais! Dis-moi, c'était ta troisième bière? Hein? » Pourquoi avait-il rajouté ça? Taemin pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait…

C'était juste difficile à accepter.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé de monter la table, il cria à tue-tête pour que le reste du groupe vienne à table. Il les poussa en bas de leur lit, mais arriver à Taemin qui avait décidé de dormir sur le divan, loin d'eux, il n'eut pas le courage. Peut-être que ça l'offusquerait? Il lui tapota doucement l'épaule.

-Taemin, c'est l'heure de manger.. chuchota-il.

Il se réveilla, se frotta les yeux et se leva en moins de cinq minutes. Il eut même le temps d'aller s'habiller et de replacer ses cheveux. Tous s'étaient mis à table et attendaient sagement qu'il vienne les rejoindre. Jonghyun ne le regardait pas dans les yeux. Ils étaient silencieux, bien plus qu'à l'habitude. Taemin les regardait, bras croisé.

-J'ai fait ton déjeuné favori ! lança Key avec un grand sourire.

-Faites pas les hypocrites.

Le ton de Taemin était froid.

-C'est pas un déjeuné qui me fera changer d'avis. Je quitte le groupe.

Tous avaient les yeux dans leur assiette. Aucun n'osait dire un mot. Taemin exagérait. C'était qu'une chicane… Une stupide chicane à un party! Comment pouvait-il quitter le groupe après tant d'année passé en ensemble? Tant de programmes et show TV à s'amuser! Il oubliait tout pour un conflit?! Key se gratta la tête. Personne ne répliquait. Ils restaient tous muets comme des carpes à contempler leurs assiettes vides.

Taemin leur annonça qu'il allait déjeuner ailleurs. Les laissant seuls. La diva serra fort ses dents. Lorsqu'il entendit la porte claqué, il eut un haut le cœur. Ça allait vraiment se terminer comme ça? Il voulait détruire Shinee pour ça? Jonghyun se servit le premier. Tous commençaient à manger, faisant comme si de rien n'était. Key les regardait avec dégoût. Pouvaient-ils vraiment oublier Taeminnie aussi facilement?!

-YAH! Cria-t-il. Vous allez vraiment le laisser partir COMME ÇA?! Cria Key en se levant debout.

Personne ne réagit. Ils continuèrent tous à manger.

-YAH! JONGHYUN! TU AURAIS DÛ T'EXCUSER!

Jonghyun se leva à son tour et lança avec rage son assiette au sol. Le son de la porcelaine brisé au sol dit sursauter tout le monde. Il avait essayé de cacher sa colère, mais Key le provoquait en ce moment.

-JUSTE MOI?! À CE QUE JE SACHE HIER, TOUT LE MONDE M'A APPUYÉ! Et c'est de ma faute maintenant?!

-C'est toi qui a commencé hier, répliqua Key. ET RAMMASSE TON ASSIETTE! C'EST ENCORE MOI QUI VAIS DEVOIR FAIRE LE MÉNAGE!

Jonghyun ramassa son assiette en morceau, en silence, il partit dans sa chambre, s'habilla et partit du dortoir faisant à son tour claquer la porte. Key se rassit à table et donna un coup de poing contre celle. Il avait le goût de pleurer de rage.

-Tu peux rien y faire… murmura Onew, lui aussi chamboulé. Plus tu vas t'en mêler et pire que ce sera.

-Oui, mais comme ça continue, y'aura plus de Shinee d'ici moins de 24h heures!

-Taemin a un contrat, dit Minho pour rassurer Key. Ça ne sera pas aussi facile qu'il le pense de quitter le groupe… D'ici ce temps, on trouvera une solution…

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Yunho n'avait pas dormi de toute la nuit. Il essayait de s'imaginer la rencontre, ce qu'il allait dire, ce que Jaejoong allait lui répondre… Il avait souvent imaginé ce scénario et voilà qu'il allait se réaliser. Il était 10h… dans 4h30 minutes, ce serait le moment le plus stressant et le plus imprévisible de toute sa vie. Parce qu'il rencontrerait Jaejoong, le garçon le moins prévisible de la terre entière. Il pouvait être joyeux, avoir tout oublié, et vouloir recommencer… ou il pouvait être de mauvaise humeur, très fâché et prêt à le frapper une nouvelle fois. Cela faisait 3 heures qu'il était prêt, habiller, bien camouflé. Personne ne pourrait le reconnaître. Il avait prit la peine de prendre des vêtements de citoyens normaux, des lunettes fumés normales, bref, il était devenu un parfaite inconnu, parfaitement normal.

Changmin non plus n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. Yunho savait pourquoi… « Taemin ». Il était terrorisé à ce qu'il pouvait lui arriver. Yunho avait tenté de le raisonner : Rien de grave ne pouvait arriver à Taemin. Son groupe est son groupe…

Les deux écoutaient sagement la télévision, il s'était promis de jouer un peu moins aux jeux vidéos… Une guerre éclatait toujours dès qu'ils y jouaient. Pour la « manette chanceux », jusqu'à « TU AS TRICHÉ! ». Changmin avait décidé qu'il irait lui aussi à un rendez-vous. Il irait à 14h30 à la SM ENTERTAINMENT, voir si Taemin avait besoins de son aide. Entre maknae, il fallait bien s'aider…

Or… un coup de téléphone retentit dans l'appartement luxueux.

Il s'agissait d'Heechul…. La commère…

Il avait entendu des managers parler ensemble d'une photo… Une photo qui pouvait tout faire changer. Une photo qui engendrait un immense scandale…

C'est ainsi que Changmin et Yunho se rendirent aussitôt dans les studios.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Taemin était partit très rapidement vers les studios. Il avait voulus manger dans un restaurent proche, mais il n'avait pas la tête à se faire prendre par un paparazzi. Surtout avec sa figure enragée… Il entra aussitôt. Dans les studios de la SM, il y avait plusieurs endroits où tous pouvaient relaxer. Il entra donc dans cette pièce et s'assit sur un divan. Confortablement assis, il passa à deux doigts de s'endormir tellement il était fatigué. Le plus jeune avait réfléchis toute la nuit à comment il annoncerait son choix de partir à son manager. Il fallait des arguments.

Lorsqu'il ferma ses paupières, il entendit Shindong grogner contre son téléphone.

-On vous a cherché hier! Lança-t-il avant de continuer. Oui… bien sûr que je vais venir vous chercher ! Mais vous auriez pu nous avertir au moins!... oui je comprends…. Mais ! Ça m'aurait pas dérangé que t'appelle à deux heures du matin! Voyons…. Donghae!

Taemin regarda Shindong et se rappela de sa conversation avec Donghae hier. Il n'était pas rentré dormir?... Taemin se mordit les lèvres. Ça ne voulait dire qu'une chose pour lui. Donghae avait été bien trop loin… Oui il l'aimait.. Mais de là… de là à faire ça….

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Luhan avait dormi comme un gros bébé dans son dortoir. C'est Kris qui s'était levé le premier dans leur chambre. Il secoua Luhan pour lui demander s'il pouvait prendre sa douche en premier. Luhan acquiesça avant de retourner sous les couvertures. En Corée, il partageait sa chambre avec le leader et Xiumin. Il avait pourtant l'habitude de la Chine, avec qui il passait la majorité du temps avec Lay. Il fut interrompu par son cellulaire qui sonna. Il l'attrapa d'une main et se cacha sous les couvertures pour répondre au message texte qu'il venait de recevoir.

« Sehun : Tu dors? »

« Luhan :…. J'aimerais. »

Luhan bailla pendant au moins une minute entière avant de lire le second message de son meilleur ami.

« Sehun : Hier, tu étais où? On te cherchait.

Luhan sourit. Le « on » était sûrement « lui ». Ils étaient devenus inséparable parce qu'ils avaient partagé la même chambre étant trainee. Ils étaient arrivés durant la même année, ils avaient pu souffrir à deux, se raconter tout. Sehun avait même affirmé à la télévision qu'il n'avait pas connu de vraie amitié avec de rencontrer Bambi. (Luhan XD)

« Luhan : Avec Kai. »

Il sourit encore. Ça allait probablement le rendre jaloux. Sehun n'avait pas beaucoup d'ami… Contrairement à lui.

« Sehun : Oh.. Vous avez fait quoi? »

« Luhan : Il a bu, je l'ai surveillé. »

Il pouvait tout de même ne pas lui dire la vérité. En se rappelant de la veille, il se rappela aussi de la rumeur que son meilleur ami avait parti. Il oubliait tout si facilement, il était constamment perdu. Il n'eut pas le temps de lui demander que Sehun lui avait déjà répondu.

« Sehun : Lulu, il aurait pu être dangereux… =/ »

« Luhan : Il avait qu'une bière. »

« Sehun : Tu as bu, toi? »

« Luhan : Non. »

« Sehun : Tu veux aller magasiner aujourd'hui? »

« Luhan : Pourquoi tu changes de sujet? »

« Sehun : Parce que, j'ai plus rien à dire. »

« Luhan : Kai m'a dit quelque chose hier… »

La réponse n'arrivait pas rapide et se fut Xiumin qui répondit en criant.

-YAAAH! Baisse le volume de ton téléphone! J'essaie de dormir!

Luhan sortit de sous les couvertures et s'assit en indien. Il enleva le volume de son téléphone.

-J'ai compris Baozi…

Le plus vieux essaya donc de retrouver sommeil et Luhan attendait sagement la réponse de Sehun, quand la porte de leur chambre s'ouvrit en 3 secondes. Kai se tenait là.

-HEILLLEE! ON D-O-R-T ICI! Cria Xiumin encore plus qu'il l'avait fait avait.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Donghae et Eunhyuk était embarqué avec le chauffeur. Shindong était là aussi. Il affichait un visage très enragé. Ça l'avait inquiété tout ce manège.

Donghae avait tout expliqué à Eunhyuk. Enfin, une partie des choses. Seulement le « on est arrivé trop tard, on a manqué notre « lift » Il n'avait pas posé plus de questions. Tous écoutaient leur musique dans la voiture jusqu'à ce que Shindong leur tapote leurs genoux.

-La prochaine fois…. Commença-t-il avant de se faire couper par Donghae.

-Oui… la prochaine fois on t'appelle peu importe l'heure qu'il est.

-EXACT! Vous avec vraiment de la chance de pas vous être fait prendre par des paparrazi… Enfin on va espérer qu'aucun n'a vu….

Eunhyuk fronça les sourcils. En quoi se serait grave? Il était seulement saoul….

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Yunho et Changmin était arrivé en trombe aux studios. Ils avaient tous les deux terriblement peur. Une photo? Un nouveau scandal? Et si c'était eux…? Et si c'était parce qu'il avait capté la conversation entre Yoochun et Yunho?

-Tu as ton cellulaire Changmin? Dit Yunho un peu affolé.

-Si… Si je l'ai!

-Tu as changé les noms?

-… Pas encore…

Yunho se tira les cheveux. Il suffisait que quelqu'un ait une photo du répertoire de Changmin... Ils étaient foutus. Le plus vieux grinçait des dents. Il s'assit sur un divan avec Changmin. Il était sur le bord de se ronger les ongles. Les deux n'avaient même remarqué Taemin qui jouait sur son cellulaire.

-Des noms?... Quels noms? Demanda-t-il silencieusement.

-Rien, cracha Yunho.

Au même moment, Heechul débarqua dans la pièce. Il était à la fois excité de sa découverte et follement affolé. Un scandale, c'était jamais amusant. Enfin si… Pas quand on est impliqué par contre.

-Vous savez de qui il peut s'agir? Les managers n'ont pas donné de nom encore! Dit Heechul intrigué.

Yunho et Changmin ne dirent absolument rien.

-Moi… j'ai une idée, dit Taemin, avec un petit sourire.

-Qui? Demanda froidement Yunho.

-Donghae et Eunhyuk.

Tous éclatèrent de rire. Donghae avait toujours réussis à cacher son secret, même en face d'Eunhyuk lui-même. C'était impossible.

-Ils ont dormis à l'hôtel cette nuit. Ils ont marché dehors dans la rue! Lança Taemin un peu frustré de l'attitude qu'on lui offrait.

Heechul soupira.

-Je t'accorde ça… C'est peut-être eux. Mais ça pourrait aussi être toi.

-Hein?!

-Hier tu as frappé Jonghyun.. Dehors, dans le parking. Je t'ai vu. Alors n'importe qui aurait pu voir.

D'un seul coup, le visage de Taemin changea. Il n'y avait pas pensé. Il était partagé entre la joie et la peur. Avec ce scandale il pourrait peut-être quitter le groupe… sauf qu'il aurait une mauvaise réputation. De leur côté Yunho et Changmin se sentirent un peu soulagé. Il était maintenant trois en liste pour ce scandale. Égoïstement, ils espéraient que ce ne soit pas eux. Malgré tout, ils furent tous les deux surpris de ce que l'adolescent avait fait. Frappé Jonghyun..? Il y était allé fort…

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Donghae reçu à moitié du chemin un message texte de la part d'Heechul. Il lui annonçait l'arrivé d'un scandal et que pour le moment, il y avait peut-être des doutes que ce soit à propos de lui et Eunhyuk. Donghae eut le cœur renversé. Ce n'était pas possible. La femme? Avait-elle des caméras dans son hôtel? Quoi? Il essayait de se calmer. Ce serait peut-être un tout petit scandale… Juste… juste Eunhyuk marchant saoul dans la rue… Ou peut-être que ce n'était pas eux! Quelqu'un d'autres! Hier, n'importe qui aurait pu commettre un scandale!

Il était blanc comme un drap. C'était peut-être la fin de sa relation cachée avec dancing machine. Si Eunhyuk le savait, il serait fou de rage. Il ne lui parlerait plus. Ça ferait des tensions dans le groupe… Et voir même peut-être qu'ils décideraient tous de se séparer!

-Donghae… arrête un peu.. Arrête de fabuler… se dit-il pour lui-même essayant de se calmer.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Kai ignorait royalement Baozi. Luhan sentait son téléphone qui vibrait au moins 15 fois par seconde. Qu'est-ce que Sehun avait bien à lui dire?...

-Luhan, habille-toi. On va aller se promener.

-Hein?

-Dépêche-toi! Lança Kai en regardant souvent derrière la porte.

Luhan avait le cerveau à 0. Il se leva et jeta un coup d'œil navré à son téléphone. Il prit des vêtements et frappa dans la porte, demandant à Kris de se dépêcher de prendre sa douche.

En deux trois mouvements, Luhan était dehors et se faisait tirer par Kai. Où allait-il?

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

-Donc… Comme suspect… On a Donghae et Eunhyuk… Ensuite Toi et Jonghyun.. Personne d'autres? Dit Heechul.

-Écoute! Les managers vont finir par avertir les coupables, arrête de t'en mêler! Lança Yunho.

-Kai… murmura Changmin. Kai et Luhan… Ils sont partis avec de la bière dans la forêt. On ne les a pas vus après… Tu t'en rappelles Yunho? Tu voulais les chicaner… mais pouf…

Heechul sourit.

-Vous avez laissé un mineur avec de l'alcool?...

-Ils m'ont laissé moi aussi, renchérit Taemin.

Et voilà… ils étaient dans de la double merde.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

-KAI! Cria Luhan.

Kai apporta Luhan dehors, derrière leur immeuble en le tirant par le poignet. Son humeur n'était vraiment pas stable.

-Luhan.. On est dans de beau drap!

Luhan figea. À voir son expression faciale, ce n'était pas une blague. Ça avait l'air même très grave.

-Luhan… Les managers veulent nous voir….

Non.. Ses lèvres tremblaient…non..

-Ah.. ils… ils ont une photo de toi qui boit…? Murmura-t-il silencieuse.

-Non, mais ils ont une photo, je te laisse imaginer de quoi.

Luhan avala avec difficulté et regarda le sol. Il ne dit plus un mot, s'il ouvrait la bouche, il allait se mettre à pleurer. Il avait envie de croire qu'il s'agissait d'une blague, mais Kai semblait aussi énervé que lui. Son cœur battait à la folie. Il voyait déjà cette foutue photo, page titre des journaux… Sa vie foutue. Son nouveau groupe foutu. Il avait se sentiment.. que d'ici peu… son groupe continuerait sans lui…

-Luhan… Il faut choisir ce qu'on dit… J'y ai pensé et ils vont certainement poser un million de questions… Il faut inventer une histoire…

Il retournerait en Chine… Il ne verrait plus ses amis. Ils les auraient tous abandonné…

-Luhan!

Foutu… Kai…C'était sa faute…

-LUHAN!

Kai le prit par les épaules et le secoua. Il était vide, il ne bougeait plus, à croire qu'il était mort sur place. Il respirait saccadé. Kai le prit et le serra contre lui. Il avait toujours du mal à croire qu'il était 3 ans plus jeune que ce hyung si fragile.

-Luhan… Tu veux faire quoi?.. murmura-t-il. On a qu'à dire qu'on est ensemble… Après on fera semblait de se laisser….?

Kai était prit. Il ne voulait pas avoir un double scandale du garçon saoul qui embrassait les membres de son groupe. Il préférait avoir une belle image, même si ça ferait grincer des dents. Et puis, s'ils disaient que c'était arrivé comme ça… Encore une étiquette étrange qui leurs seraient collées.

-Luhan….?

Luhan venait d'éclater en sanglot contre Kai. Il était sur le bord d'hyper ventiler. Il avait besoins de Sehun. Là maintenant. Les mains de Kai se mirent à trembler. Il n'était plus capable de tenir, il se mit à pleurer, à son tour… incapable de se ressaisir. Il sentait son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche arrière. C'était probablement leur manager… Qu'allaient-ils faire?


	7. Chapitre 7

Pourquoi ne pleuvait-il pas? Normalement, quand quelque chose d'important arrive, le ciel s'en m le aussi, non? Kai soupira, il avait r ussi arr ter ses larmes. Il s' tait ressaisi, quoi bon pleurer, si c'est fatalit ? Il caressait le dos du petit cerf avec intensit , se demandant s'ils allaient, un jour, pouvoir s'embrasser de nouveau. Il avait aim ce contact, probablement les instants les plus palpitants de sa vie, si on excluait la premi re fois qu'il avait mont sur sc ne. Son plan avait march de A Z, si on excluait le fait du futur scandale... Il ber ait Luhan dans ses bras, quand arr terait-il de pleurer? quoi pouvait-il penser? Regrettait-il...? S'il y avait une chose que Kai n'avait pas regretter.. C' tait bien ce moment... Il repoussa Luhan doucement. Emport par l' motion, il prit de nouveau son visage entre ses mains et s'approcha lentement, entrouvrit ses l vres, ils taient quelques centim tres l'un de l'autre, pr t goutter une nouvelle fois cette intimit interdite. Mais o tait cette gifle que Luhan aurait d lui donner? Kai se recula rapidement, Luhan avait les yeux baiss . Il ne pleurait plus. Ses yeux gonfl , rougis, firent sourire Kai et il le resserra contre lui. Il avait r ussi arr ter ses larmes? Il sourit encore plus. Il en tait capable, il serait capable de prendre soin de Luhan.

-Tu voulais qu'on s'embrasse encore..? Murmura Kai.

-Non.

La r ponse fut crue et directe. La voix de Luhan roque et pleine de rage.

-Tu m'as pas gifl , tu m'as pas repouss ..

-Tu penses que je suis en tat de r agir QUOI QUE CE SOIT?! Cria Luhan avant de recommencer pleurer et de repousser Kai brusquement.

Kai le regarda se f ch .

-C'est ma faute?.. Tu penses que c'est de ma faute..? Murmura-t-il.

-OUI! SI T'AVAIS PAS T AUSSI CON!

Luhan donnait des coups dans le vide.

-Tu es aussi coupable Luhan! Cracha Kai. ce que je sache, tu ne m as pas repouss ... Tu veux vraiment que je te dise la v rit Luhan? T'as aim a! JE SUIS PAS FOU. Tu te prends pour une petite victime? ON EST DEUX DANS CETTE HISTOIRE.

Kai soupira, ce qu'il pouvait renier ses sentiments ce hyung. Il prit son t l phone et rappela son manager. Il devait tre en ce moment fou de rage contre eux.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Yunho, Changmin, Taemin et Heechul taient tous assis dans le salon principal. D un c t , Changmin et Yunho tait fou de peur que le soi-disant scandale ait rapport avec eux. Tandis que Taemin et Heechul essayait tant bien que mal de trouver le coupable. Le tout fut bris par l arriv e d Eeteuk. Le leader des Supers Juniors tait la fois troubl et blanc comme un drap. Les bras crois , son arriv e causa un grand froid. Tous le regardaient.

-Hyung..? demanda Heechul, un peu intrigu .

Eeteuk souffla fort et baissa son visage pour le prendre entre ses mains. Il revenait d une rencontre avec un haut dirigeant de la SM.

-Hier Enfin Je ne sais pas si je peux vous le dire murmura Eeteuk.

Yunho se doutait bien qu il avait t chican . Apr s tout, c tait lui qui avait organis ce party. Techniquement parlant, c tait lui qui devait s assurer que tout se d roulait dans l ordre. Or, Eeteuk avait d l gu la plus grande t che au TVXQ. Heechul rigola un peu.

-On sait d j qu il y a eu un scandale .

Eeteuk releva rapidement la t te. Il avait vraiment sous-estim le talent d Heechul d tre au courant de tout. Malgr qu il ait plusieurs amis en dehors de la compagnie, cela ne l emp chait pas d tre au courant de toutes les nouvelles qui se tramaient. Y compris toutes les rumeurs. Taemin regarda le leader du coin de l il.

- Sunbae il s agit de qui?... murmura Taemin.

Tous avaient le visage riv sur lui. Eeteuk se gratta la t te.

-Kai et Luhan.

Yunho et Changmin lev rent les yeux au ciel et souffl rent en m me temps. Ils taient si soulag .

-Par contre continua Eeteuk. On peut parfaitement voir trois bouteilles de bi re au sol. Quelqu un pourrait me dire pour qu elle FOUTUE raison, elles sont l ?!

-Luhan avait le droit de boire, affirma Taemin qui connaissait bien plus les membres d Exo que les autres qui l entouraient.

-Tu crois vraiment que c est Luhan le coupable ? Luhan est une victime dans ce scandale! Clama haut et fort Eeteuk.

Yunho regarda Changmin qui semblait tout se mettre sur le dos.

-On a t distrait. Je me rappelle avoir vu Kai partir en courant avec de la bi re, dit Yunho.

Eeteuk ne pouvait pas les chicaner. TVXQ avait tellement plus d exp rience que lui, mais a ne l emp chait pas de les regarder avec une intensit tr s d sagr able.

-Qu est-ce qui est arriv ?.. demanda timidement Taemin.

Eeteuk se prit les deux mains et se ber a un peu. Il r fl chissait la fa on dont il allait annoncer le tout aux autres. Devait-il le faire? Apr s tout, le scandale n tait pas encore publi . Le paparrazzi avait eu une entente avec la SM. Ce serait Luhan et Kai qui prendrait la d cision. Cela leur appartenait eux seul. Malgr tout, Eeteuk se dit que tout le monde finirait par l apprendre.

-Je pense commen a Eeteuk tranquillement. En faite, je suis pas mal s r, Kai doit avoir trop bu. Le pauvre Luhan devait tre l pour le couvrir et Enfin, quand on boit trop ..

Heechul roula les yeux.

- Tu peux y aller d un coup sec. On en a entendu des scandales!

-Kai devait pas tre compl tement l . C est ce que je pense. Sur la photo, on peut voir Kai sur Luhan qui est en train de l embrasser.

Tous fig rent. On aurait pu entendre une mouche, il y aurait eu un feu dans le b timent et ils n auraient m me pas t capables de faire un mouvement. Heechul grima ait, il fut le premier sortir un bruit et ce ne fut qu un simple atch .. . L homosexualit tait tr s mal vue. Dans l industrie du divertissement, tout le monde se cachait. Et Heechul en savait long sur le sujet. Il y avait eu plusieurs suicides lorsque les concern s font leur coming out. Yunho se leva par la suite. Il avait le visage grave. Ce cirque lui faisait rappeler un peu trop une vieille histoire .

-O se trouve Luhan et Kai? Demanda-t-il gravement.

Changmin se leva son tour. Les deux avaient un visage d enterrement. Eeteuk haussa les paules, il ne le savait pas.

- cette heure Ils doivent tre leur dortoir. Kai est au courant. Pour ce qui est de Luhan, son t l phone semblait tre pleins Ils n ont pas pu l avertir.

Les deux partirent rapidement en silence.

-Sunbae, qu est-ce qui va arriver ? Demanda Taemin

-Tu veux mon avis? Demanda Heechul.

Il imita un fusil et se tira lui-m me avant de mimer quelqu un qui se pendait.

-HEECHUL ARR TE! Cria Eeteuk qui n tait pas d humeur rire. Le paparazzi semble tr s peu exp riment Il a offert deux choix la SM. Soit, il signe un contrat comme quoi il a bel et bien supprim la photo.. Mais a implique que la SM paye une immense somme et assez pour se ruiner et s endetter. Je sais que la SM a beaucoup d argent mais disons que le photographe demande assez d argent pour fournir des g n rations et des g n rations .

-L autre choix..? Chuchota Taemin.

-Il publie la photo. Et ils devront se d brouill pour vivre avec a.

Taemin acquies a.

-Est est-ce que a signifie qu il y aura des places dans Exo ?

Eeteuk fron a les sourcils.

-Si par exemple.. Luhan ne peut plus le supporter et qu il quitte le groupe il faudra bien le remplacer .

Taemin avait les yeux brillants. Une place Une place o il se ferait accepter.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Heechul envoya rapidement un message texte pour rassurer Donghae. Il pouvait dormir sur ses deux oreilles maintenant, personne ne saurait pour lui et son amoureux secret. Fishy sourit et soupira. Ils taient maintenant arriv s destination. Eunhyuk et lui sortirent de l automobile. Siwon accueillit Eunhyuk par un jeu de main eux, ce qui le rendit royalement jaloux.

Pourquoi taient-ils si proche l un de l autre?

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Yunho courait rapidement, Changmin avait de la difficult le suivre. Cette histoire

-HYUNG! Attends-moi! Cria Changmin.

Changmin arriva tout essoufl .

-Changmin., Tu ne trouves pas que a ressemble ? Dit Yunho avec un visage grave.

-Si un peu trop m me

3 ans ans plut t, Yunho et Jaejoong taient sortis ensemble tous le deux, boire un verre dans un petit bar. Ils s taient amus s se d guiser, esp rant que personne ne les reconnaisse. a n avait pas t l id e de Yunho, le vrai buveur tait Jaejoong. C tait tout simplement fou comment pour lui, tre saoul tait une id e amusante. croire qu il en tait devenu accro. Il s tait bien amus au bar. Il y avait que des vieilles personnes qui ne devaient pas trop couter DBSK. Jaejoong parlait tr s fort et criait presque partout dans la restaurent/bar. Les personnes pensaient qu il s agissait d un tudiant un peu fou. Ils riaient bien de lui. Yunho le ramena la fin de la soir e dans sa voiture. Il n avait pas bu, sachant parfaitement que le plus vieux du groupe ne reviendrait pas avec toute sa t te. Or, en lui ouvrant la porte, Jaejoong s tait jet sur lui, collant leurs l vres ensemble. Incapable de r sister la tentation d essayer une nouvelle sensation, Yunho r pondit son baiser. Il avait trouv le tout un peu trop intense Jaejoong avait toujours t intense dans tout ce qu il faisait, m me dans ses baisers. Cela avait t court ou c tait le temps qui tait all trop vite? Jaejoong l avait regard avant de pouffer de rire et de lui faire un immense sourire. Ils taient rentr s sain et sauf la maison. Yunho s tait jur de ne jamais raconter cette histoire personne.

C tait juste une mauvaise passe Un court instant.

Malheureusement, le lendemain matin, la SM avait re u une photographie. Le photographe avait offert le m me choix que devrait prendre Luhan et Kai. Lorsque Jaejoong fut au courant, il bouilla de rage. Il mit tout sur la faute de Yunho qui avait abus de lui. Il l avait frapp plus d une fois, tous d truit dans l appartement et jamais le leader ne pu s exprimer. Jaejoong tait devenu une victime. Junsu et Yoochun prirent son c t , tandis que Changmin ne put laisser le leader seul dans son d sespoir. Le maknae cru en son leader. Il connaissait Jaejoong, c tait un peu son genre de faire a.

Yunho n eut aucun mot dire. Il ne pu l aider faire le choix, il ne put choisir. Jaejoong ne voulait plus travailler avec lui. Il ne voulait plus lui parler. Oh que oui.. Il l avait trait de toute sorte de noms. Savait-il que c tait aussi de sa faute? C tait lui qui s tait jet sur lui lui qui avait bu. Et pourtant, il ne voyait que le contraire. Son esprit tait ferm l id e que Yunho voulait salir sa r putation. Contrairement Luhan ou Kai, Jaejoong avait de l argent. DBSK avait beaucoup d ann e derni re eux. Jaejoong avait donc de l argent pour aider la SM payer la somme. Il savait qu il pourrait rembourser par la suite petit par petit la compagnie pour la partie qu eux, avait d bours .

Pour conclure, Junsu, Jaejoong et Yoochun partirent par la suite. Et ce fut la fin. Aujourd hui, une histoire semblable se r p tait. Changmin regarda son hyung, ils ne pouvaient pr dire ce qui allait arriver.

-Ils ne pourront pas payer le montant Ils doivent encore tre en train de payer leur training Oui Exo est populaire, mais qui dira que le prochain coming back rapportera vraiment de l argent? Ils sont nouveaux l avenir est pas s r, s endetter n est vraiment pas une bonne id e dit Changmin.

-Ils n auront pas le choix, d clara Yunho.

Changmin baissa ses yeux, il en avait prit l habitude ses temps-ci.

-Il faut les aider, reprit Yunho. Je ne peux pas laisser un autre groupe se d faire S ils partent, ils vont le regretter pour toujours

Changmin acquies a, il s arr ta pourtant un instant.

-Yunho Et ton rendez-vous avec Jaejoong .?

Mince. a lui avait compl tement sorti de la t te. Jaejoong . Yunho resta immobile. Il ne pouvait pas. C tait bien trop risqu . La SM ne pourrait subir deux scandales la fois. Sans compter qu il devait aider ses plus jeunes .

-Changmin . Il faudra reprendre a une autre fois .

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

T l phone de Luhan :

Sehun : Qu est-ce qu il t a dit? Sehun : Luhan . Sehun : R ponds Sehun : Tu es f ch contre moi Luhan? Sehun : .

Le man ge continua pendant plus d une centaine de message. Sehun demandait pardon pour tout ce qu il avait fait qui aurait pu faire de mal. Aucune r ponse de Luhan.

Sehun : Il te l a vraiment dit ? Sehun : R ponds-moi, je sais ce qu il t as dit Sehun : Tu as r agi comment? Sehun : . Luhan . Tu lui as dit oui?.. Sehun : Il te l a vraiment dit? Sehun : LUHAN! Sehun : Lulu . Sehun : Il t a dit qu il t aimait.. hein?... Sehun : Je le savais Sehun : Il me l avait dit. Sehun : Il m avait averti qu il allait te le dire Sehun : Tu vas sortir avec lui, Luhannie? Sehun : Je suis vraiment content. Si vous pouvez tre heureux. Fait attention par contre Sehun : Pourquoi tu r ponds pas? Sehun : Luhan

Sehun tait assis dans sa chambre. Il avait entendu le bruit de Luhan et Kai qui taient partis. Il ne pouvait pas le croire. Il savait que Luhan devait avoir oubli son t l phone. Il l oubliait toujours. Il se rappela la fois, Disney, o il s tait perdu. Sehun l avait cherch partout. Pourquoi oubliait-il TOUJOURS son cellulaire ? Il se gratta. Peut- tre qu il lui avait dit non? Son c ur battait trop vite. Ses doigts tapaient trop aussi .

Sehun : Hannie.. Sehun : Je veux pas que tu sois avec lui.

Qu est-ce qu il venait d crire? Bon dieu

Sehun : Luhan ! Le croit pas Il doit pas dire la v rit .. Tu connais Kai Il est bizarre des fois Sehun : Tu trouveras quelqu un de beaucoup de mieux . Sehun : Je sais que t as pas ton t l phone. Sehun : .Mais Luhan, ne sors pas avec lui.. Oublis ce que j ai dit en haut . Okay? Ne lui dit pas oui . S il-te-pla t Sehun : On va toujours aller magasiner avec moi aujourd hui? On en parlera .

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Yunho tait parti la recherche de Luhan et Kai. Pendant ce temps, Changmin tait sorti dehors pour avertir Yoochun. Il eut tellement mal. Ils avaient t si pr s si pr s de pouvoir tout recommencer. Est-ce que c tait le destin qui ne voulait pas ? Ou taient-ils vraiment mal chanceux? Changmin composa le num ro de Jaejoong. Personne ne r pondit .  
Changmin eut un haut le c ur. Jaejoong refusait-il de lui parler? Il appela Yoochun.

-Allo? -Yoochun! Je suis tellement content que tu aies r pondu!  
-Ahah! Tu aurais d me voir hier a m a prit 4 heures! Tu imagines? 4 heures pour convaincre Jaejoong de revoir Yunho Il a la t te dure ce hyung!

-Changmin?  
- Yoochun Yunho ne pourra pas venir -Quoi?  
-Je suis Oh mon dieu. Hyung D sol ..!  
-Pourquoi? CE FOUTU CON ANNULE? C EST QUOI MONSIEUR A UNE HORAIRE TROP COMPLIQU E?! ET DIRE QUE JE LUI AVAIS FAIT CONFIANCE JE CROYAIS QU IL VOULAIT VRAIMENT TOUT R GLER!

Yoochun se mit dire de gros mots au t l phone, et Changmin ne put s emp cher de se mettre pleurer silencieusement. Les larmes coulaient tranquillement le long de ses joues Jamais Jamais DBSK ne pourrait se revoir en entier .

-TU LUI DIRAS QUE JE NE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS LUI PARLER! TU ES AVEC DE AVEC LUI? TU MANIGANCES AVEC LUI? C TAIT VOTRE BUT? YUNHO VOULAIT ENCORE FAIRE DU MAL ` JAEJOONG? Il TROUVE A DR LE? -YOOCHUN!

Changmin avait cri comme un fou, un cri m ler de tristesse et de col re.

-YOOCHUN, DANS QUELQUES HEURES TU VAS VOIR DANS LES JOURNAUX UNE IMAGE COMME CELLE DE JAEJOONG ET YUNHO. ILS NE POURRONT PAS PAYER LA SOMME. TU COMPRENDS? S ILS FLANCHENT . LEUR GROUPE VA SE S PARER. YUNHO VEUT TOUT SIMPLEMENT LES AIDER!

Yoochun s tait calm . Il comprenait un peu. Il avait v cu cette histoire.

-Yoochun Je te demande juste d avertir Jaejoong! Explique-lui . Yunho n a pas de mauvaise intention . -Changmin Jaejoong est d j parti -Apelle sur son cellulaire!  
-Il l a oubli ..

C tait donc pour cela que Jaejoong ne lui avait pas r pondu . . a signifiait que Jaejoong attendrait Yunho .qui ne pourrait venir

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Taemin tait d sormais seul, les autres taient tous partaient reprendre leur activit . Cette solitude fut rapidement bris par l arriv de son manager. Il lui avait laiss un message hier soir pour lui dire qu il voulait lui parler.

-Taemin?

-Oh.. Je suis d sol !, il s inclina. Finalement, la chicane s est r gler D sol de vous avoir fait peur!

C tait r gler. Parce qu il r ussirait persuader Kai ou Luhan de quitter le groupe De pr f rence Luhan. Il s entendait mieux avec Kai. Une place de libre, il ferait comprendre son manager que a valait mieux pour lui d int grer Exo, un groupe de son ge, Il aurait besoins de quelqu un d exp rience. Le concept ne marcherait plus s il devenait 5 pour Exo-M et 6 pour Exo-K Et puis, il lui dirait que Shinee voluerait mieux sans sa pr sence. Les fans comprendraient. Il allait pr parer son coup Il serait pr t frapper. Il aurait des arguments.

Il sourit silencieusement, en pensant la vie parfaite qu il aurait. Il ne serait plus un maknae, on l aimerait sa juste valeur et non pour ses attitudes mignonnes. On ne le traiterait plus de b bFONT FACE="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"SPAN LANG="zh-CN"頻/SPAN/FONT. On ne lui demanderait plus d aegyo. On l aimerait pour son talent pour la danse ou pour son chant. Ils pourraient sortir avec ses amis, boire, faire des conneries .  
Il n eut pas le temps de penser plus, car d s que le manager repartit, Eunhyuk entra dans la pi ce.

Eunhyuk lui sourit. Taemin baissa la t te. Il devait lui dire Il savait tout Ce que Donghae lui avait fait tait inacceptable. Pourquoi personne ne lui disait? Super Junior s amusait jouer dans son dos? Si on lui faisait ce coup Il aurait probablement envie de tuer tous le monde. Mentir tait mal. Il devait arr ter le man ge de Donghae. C tait de l abus. Il avait t trop loin en allant dormir avec lui dans un h tel! Probablement qu ils ont fait bien plus que des baisers Eunhyuk n tait pas conscient. Donghae savait-il que a s appelait violer ?

-Eunhyuk dit-il. J ai quelque chose d important te dire

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Kai et Luhan sortirent tous les deux du bureau de leur manager. On leur ouvrit un petit local pour les cacher et surtout pour qu ils puissent se parler. La rencontre s tait plus ou moins bien pass e. Premi rement parce que le manager leur avait cri dessus d s le d but et qu aucun des deux n avaient eu le courage de r pliquer. Par la suite, il s tait expliqu . Kai avait racont la v ritable histoire. C tait arriv comme ci, comme a. Une exp rience d adolescent, rien de plus. Tandis que pour Luhan Ce fut le d nie total. Il dit que Kai avait bu beaucoup trop, que celui-ci l avait forc Il essayait de se sortir du trouble.  
Le manager fut encore plus fou de rage. Il voulait une vraie version.

Il leur expliqua par la suite le choix qu ils devaient prendre. Les deux rookies savaient parfaitement qu ils n avaient pas de choix L argent ne tombait pas du ciel. Tous deux taient assis dans un local, face face. Il devait rendre une histoire et donner leur r ponse d ici trente minutes. La photo serait alors post e et le communiqu officiel de la SM pourrait appara tre, expliquant la vraie histoire. Selon le manager, a aiderait les gens pas inventer trop de rumeur autour.

-On a qu a dire qu on est un couple.. chuchota Kai de nouveau.

-Tu as fini avec cette histoire de couple murmura Luhan en grin ant les dents.

- Je suis certain qu on se fera plus soutenir que si tu racontes ton histoire d alcool Ils vont imaginer que je suis un monstre!

Luhan grima a et grogna.

-Si on prend ton histoire, ils vont penser qu on est GAY.

-Et ?

Luhan secoua dans tous les sens. Il ne comprenait rien?

-Tu aimes Sehun. Pourquoi tu ne m aimerais pas pour quelques semaines?...

Les sourcils de Kai s arqu rent. Luhan se leva en trois secondes et boucha la bouche de Jongin avec ses mains. Kai se mit rire. Comment pouvait-il rire dans un moment comme celui-ci? Comment arrivait-il prendre le tout si relaxe ? C tait grave Dans quelques minutes, la Cor e enti re allait penser n importe quoi d eux. Kai le repoussa avec facilit et lui sourit.

-C est vrai alors? Tu l aimes vraiment?

-Non!

-Pourquoi tu m as bouch la bouche alors?

-Il y a peut- tre des cam ras . Je ne veux pas un deuxi me scandale!

-Bon bon bon On prend mon histoire? Super Je vais l annoncer au manager.

Kai se leva, mais Luhan lui tira la main.

-Non.

-Tu as autre chose ajouter que des non ? Tu ne m aides vraiment pas en ce moment Tu vas faire quoi si on nous interview? Je vais devoir tout dire et tu vas que r pondre non ?

Luhan grima a. Il tait juste dans une mauvaise situation, rien de plus. Il mangeait ses l vres, et le regardait avec ses jolis yeux rougis par les larmes.

-Je veux prendre mon histoire Kai

Kai secoua la t te. Il deviendrait un m chant, Luhan une victime. Ce serait lui le coupable. Luhan tait sur le bord de pleurer de nouveau. Kai avala avec difficult sa salive et le reprit dans ses bras. Il le ber a de nouveau. Comment de temps est-ce que a allait durer? Luhan tait si fragile et rien n tait encore sortit dans les journaux. RIEN. Il avait tellement paniqu lorsqu il lui avait cont la rumeur concernant Sehun et lui . Il paniquait rien. Il avait encore ce c ur d enfant. Trop gentil. Trop innocent. Trop joyeux . Comme si rien de mal n existait. Comme s il n y avait aucune guerre, aucun menteur, aucun malfaiteur Kai ferma ses yeux et soupira. S il prenait la v rit , le scandale allait d truire Luhan. a d truire le Luhan qu il aimait. Voulait-il vraiment lui faire a? lui qu il aimait tant? Ce petit bout de joie qui le rendait toujours un sourire, cette nergie qui le motivait, cet ami avec qui il aimait danser, celui avec qui il pouvait tout confier Voulait-il vraiment le d tuire?.. Non, il l aimait bien trop .

- Luhan.. chuchota-t-il. On prendra ton histoire

Son c ur battait la chamade. Il deviendra un m chant dans tous les journaux. la t l vision. la radio. Pour tous.

-.. Merci dit Luhan dans un sanglot en le serrant encore plus fort.

.. 


End file.
